Hostage
by smg55
Summary: A restraunt is taken hostage and a 16 year old is going to help the BAU take the unsub down. Later pairing of Prentiss and JJ.
1. Under Fire

**So here is a new story. I haven't forgotten about my other one don't worry. For this story I'll use the teams last name while their are on duty buteither a their nicknames or first name while they are off duty. The quotes for the record might not make sense until later on in the story. Without further delay here is another story on the way. **

* * *

Chapter 1- Under Fire

"Although the world is full of pain, it is also full of overcoming it." Helen Keller

* * *

Samantha Smith and her family are eating together at a local restaurant. Not big but not small in size either. It just opened up a few days ago and the Smith family is enjoying the grand opening. It's a nice family restaurant so kids ranging from infants to toddlers to teenagers are gladly helping themselves to the all you can eat salad bar, pizza, pasta, drinks, and ice cream bar. Samantha, a sixteen year old brunette happens to be the oldest 'kid' in the restaurant by a long shot. Sure there are college kids, yet no one expects that Samantha is wiser beyond her years. Samantha gets up to grab another slice of pizza when shots ring outside of the restaurant. At first Samantha thought she imagined it because she thought, "Who on earth robs a restaurant?" Samantha soon realized she did not imagine the shots because more shots were fired in the restaurant followed by a loud voice. "EVERYONE DOWN ON THE FLOOR RIGHT NOW! LET ME SEE YOU HANDS!" Samantha dives to the ground and hides behind a table dialing 911.

"911 operator what is your emergency?"

"My name is Samantha Smith; a man came into the Sweet Tomatoes off of highway 19, the one that just opened in shooting. He's got at least some sort of semi-automatic weapon. Hurry." Samantha exclaims in a whisper.

"Is anyone injured?"

"I don't know. Not that I can tell. And no one looks dead from where I'm sitting." Samantha looks over to her family and she puts her finger to her lips.

"Phones out in front of you!" The hostage taker demands.

"I've got to go. Please hurry." Samantha exclaims before shutting her phone and hiding it under the beverage table. Hopefully the man wouldn't find it.

"You." Samantha looks up in front of her to see an AK47 pointing at her chest. "Where's your phone?"

"I don't have it." Samantha glances to her family and she can see the worry in their eyes but she wills herself to remain calm.

"Likely story. Why don't you have it? I mean seriously what kind of teenager doesn't bring their phone?"

"The kind that is grounded from using their phone." Samantha retorts back bitterly. Samantha finally looks at the man with the gun. The first thing she notices is that the man is barely a man. No more than twenty. He is handsome but he is sweating and shaking, like he's going through drug withdrawal. Not only that but the other AK47 not to mention a .40 caliber gun strapped onto him makes Samantha feel no pity on the young man. Suddenly police lights and sirens can be heard outside the door.

A man on a bullhorn shouts, "This is the police. Come out with your hands in the air." The man just fires more shots in return outside at the police. Then the man comes over to Samantha and grabs her.

"Since you're so smart stand up and come with me." The man meant it as a harsh command but came off as a desperate plea. Samantha nods and stands up and doesn't glance at her family as she is lead to the window. "Go outside and tell them this." The hostage taker whispers into Samantha's ear and she nods confirming she understands. "Tell them this and get back inside or I kill the mother of this here baby."

"I understand. But what if they ask me questions?"

"Answer them honestly. Now go." Samantha nods before slowly opening the door to the restaurant and shows her hands through the door followed by the rest of her body. She puts her hands behind her head and walks out towards the SWAT unit. Two SWAT agents grab each arm and lead her away from the entrance and to the HRT commander.

"Miss, are you alright?" The HRT commander asks before he debriefs her.

"I'm fine. Look I don't have a lot of time. The hostage taker is in his early twenties, late teens. He's white 6'2" medium build. Black hair and brown eyes. He's carrying two AK47s plus a .40 pistol." Samantha informs SWAT.

"Casualties?" The HRT commander asks getting down to business.

"None so far."

"Has he made any demands?"

"Yes sir. He wishes to speak to the BAU." Samantha answers.

"BAU?" He asks confused.

"Yes sir. The Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. If they are not here in three hours, he will start killing hostages. Now considering the distance it takes to get here, they should make it by plane. Just get him here sir. Look my phone is still inside, 727-689-9954. I can see if I can get back to it and let you know what's going on." Samantha turns to go back inside but the HRT commander extends his arm and grabs her arm and holds her back.

"No you are not going back in there." He orders Samantha.

"Sir I have to. If I don't he is going to shoot a woman in front of her infant son. I will be the go between and he has given me permission to bring in a phone to be used for negotiations. He will only speak with the BAU though. There are about 50 people inside. About twenty five percent of them are children. "

"Anything else?" The HRT asks reluctantly.

"I think he's suffering from drug withdrawal. He's sweating and murmuring to himself and he's really jumpy. I have got to go back inside, just get the FBI here please." With that Samantha heads back inside the restaurant.

"What did they say?" The hostage taker demands. However there is fear in his eyes.

"They said the FBI is on its way. How about you show them a sign of good faith?" Samantha offers.

"Excuse me?"

"Release some of the people, and that'll show them you are interested in a peaceful resolution."

"Sit down." Samantha doesn't say any more and walks back toward the beverage stand where her phone is still safe and sits down on the ground thinking it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss sits back in her desk pinching the bridge of her nose to stop the oncoming headache. "Everything okay there, Princess?" Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan asks smiling at his partner.

"Peachy Morgan; we've been sitting here for three days straight and not a single new case has come in. Sure we got consults but nothing that requires field work." Prentiss complains.

"Think of it this way, if we are stuck doing paperwork, it means there are no serial killers out there." Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, the boy genius, points out much to the annoyance of the brunette. Instead of responding to the man who could pass as dictionary, Prentiss decides to get up for more coffee and glares at Reid on her where there causing Morgan to burst out laughing.

* * *

Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, JJ, the communication liaison for the BAU, sits in her office buried in files; buried being the literal term. Her desk is piled high with different files and cases that she sorts through for the team and agents. So far none of them have needed any of the different teams to go out into the field. Jareau stands up and goes to take a short nap on her couch. Just as she closes her eyes her phone starts to ring. "You have got to be kidding me." Jareau exclaims to her empty office. "Agent Jareau."

"Agent Jareau, this is Director Marsden." Jareau jumps up at the sound of the Director of the FBI's voice on her cell.

"Sir, what can I help you with?"

"You are needed in Tampa, Florida."

"I haven't gotten anything as to why we are needed there, sir."

"This call came directly to me, Agent Jareau. A man has taken a restaurant hostage and demands to speak to the FBI, particularly the BAU. I need you and your team down there right now. He has given a deadline of three hours to produce the BAU or he will start killing hostages." Director Marsden replies sternly.

"I'll brief the team and we will be there shortly." The director ends the call and Jareau bursts out of her office and into the bullpen. "Prentiss, Morgan, Reid, jet right now."

"Aren't we going to be briefed first JJ? You know see if we'll take the case?" Morgan asks the blonde liaison who is already up the stairs and at the entrance of her boss's office.

"No time. This call came to me from the Director." Jareau knocks on the door and enters when given permission. "Hotch, we got a case. We need to be on the jet now and in Florida now." Agent Aaron Hotchner, Hotch, a stoic man who rarely smiles, looks up at his media liaison.

"What's going on JJ?"

"Hostage situation at a restaurant and the man is demanding to speak to us. He has given a deadline of three hours before he starts killing." Hotchner is already gathering his things before Jareau is finished and heads out the door.

"You told the rest of the team?" Hotchner asks Jareau as they exit his office.

"Not Rossi but everyone else is heading to the jet." Jareau responds back.

"I'll let him know. Go and we'll be there shortly." Hotchner orders his subordinate and heads into the senior profiler's s office.

"Yes sir." Jareau responds before turning on a dime and heading out to the BAU's jet.

* * *

Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi, one of the founding members of the BAU and the oldest member of the team sits back and enjoys his coffee when his boss, Agent Hotchner, walks in. "Dave, sorry for not knocking but we have a situation. We need to be on the jet ASAP."

"What's going on?" Rossi asks standing up, grabbing his coat and heading out of his office.

"Hostage situation at a restaurant in Tampa. Demands to speak to the BAU. I want you to be lead negotiator."

"Will do Aaron." Rossi replies back as the team head onto the jet.

* * *

"Alone we can do so little; together we can do so much." Helen Keller

* * *

**Review please. I'm not so sure about this story but I'll write a few more chapters to see how I like it. Sorry about my other story, I just needed a break and this one popped into my mind so I thought before I forgot about it I would write it. **


	2. Profile

**Chapter 2-Profile**

"**More than 90% of the al prisoners in American prisons have been abused as children." John Powell **

**

* * *

**

"So what do we have?" Agent Morgan asks Agent Jareau.

"What we have is a hostage situation at a restaurant."

"A restaurant? Who tries to rob a restaurant?"

"I don't think it's a robbery."

"Why do you say that JJ?" Asks Dr. Reid.

"Well as Prentiss so elegantly pointed out, who robs a restaurant? Not exactly the top place to hit for quick cash. But also, when cornered, the unsub asked for us personally. It's like he needed to speak to us somehow, for some reason." Silence encompasses the plane as the profilers stare at Jareau in awe. Agent Jareau takes it the wrong way and mutters, "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for JJ. We are just in shock that you thought of that." Prentiss assures the media liaison.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a profiler JJ?" Hotchner asks and everyone laughs, lighting the mood. "Now let's get this right JJ. A man walked into a sweet tomatoes, opened fire-"

"But no casualties." Agent Rossi points out.

"No casualties, then sent out a sixteen year old who profiled him and then went back inside? Is this right JJ?"

"Yes sir. He gave a deadline of three hours, two hours ago. We should touchdown soon and be there within the deadline."

"Then everyone relax for a bit. It might be a long night. Prentiss, JJ?" Agent Hotchner says.

"Sir?" They both say at the same time.

"From what I have learned from the girl's profile, it seems he favors women over men. If it comes down to it, one of you will go in to negotiate. Rossi will be the negotiator on the phone but…" Hotchner let's his voice trail off.

"Hotch. You can't do that." Agent Morgan protests.

"Are you okay with that?" Hotchner asks the two women, ignoring Morgan's outburst.

"Yes sir." Agent Prentiss replies back.

"Yes sir, and sir? Do you mind if we dress casual? It makes everything easier if we aren't concerned about well stuff men wouldn't understand." Agent Jareau asks blushing.

"Yes you may." Hotchner says before going to sit somewhere on the plane.

* * *

"SHUT UP!" The hostage taker or UNSUB, as Samantha started to call him, shouts. The couple cower from the unsub as they pray to god that he doesn't shoot them. "It's been three hours! Where the hell are they?"

"Sir, they have another thirty minutes." Samantha tries to reason.

"Not anymore. If they are not here in ten minutes, I'll blow this old man's head off." The unsub declares as he points his AK47 at the elderly man.

"Please don't." The old man begs for his life.

"Okay, okay." Samantha says, stepping in front of the old man. "At least let them know. Here let me call the negotiator and ask for the phone number of one of the agents. Alright?" Samantha says slowly extending her hand towards the phone given my SWAT.

"Good idea." The UNSUB nods and allows Samantha to call the FBI agents.

"Sir, this is Samantha Smith. I need the cell number for one of the agents of the BAU."

"_Why do you need that?"_ The HRT commander asks Samantha confused.

"To let them know that the deadline has been pushed up so please just patch me through." Samantha begs as the UNSUB's pistol is pushed into her temple.

"_Okay, let me see here. Here I got an SSA Jareau's cell number."_

"Patch me through." Samantha orders the man.

"_One moment."_ Samantha waits patiently while she is patched through to Agent Jareau.

* * *

"Emily, my phones ringing, can you get that?" Jareau asks Prentiss as she puts her bags in the car.

"Yeah for sure. SSA Jareau's phone." Prentiss answers.

"_Hello Agent Jareau?"_ Samantha asks confused by how the woman's greeting.

"This is SSA Prentiss, to whom am I speaking to?" Prentiss demands.

"_Are you part of the BAU?"_ Samantha asks praying that she has the right team.

"Yes I am now who is this?" Prentiss demands harshly.

"_My name is Samantha Smith. I am one of the hostages in the restaurant."_ Samantha admits.

"GUYS!" Prentiss yells covering the phone with her hand and waves the team over to where she is standing and puts her phone on speaker.

"Prentiss what's up?" Morgan asks concerned.

"I've got one of the hostages on the phone. Ms. Smith, is he listening?" Prentiss asks again.

"_I'm listening alright. Where are you guys?"_ The UNSUB demands.

"We just touched down at TPA. We will be there in thirty minutes. We will make your deadline." Rossi assures the young man.

"_Tell them."_ The UNSUB orders Samantha.

"Tell us what, Ms. Smith?" Rossi asks.

"_You have ten minutes to get here or he will kill an elderly man who is with his kids and grandkids. Please hurry. But if you come, he'll release the adults. Please hurry."_ Samantha begs the BAU.

"Wait-" Prentiss tries to stop but is met with a dial tone.

"In the car now!" Hotchner orders as they all jump into the two black SUVs and speed toward the crime scene, lights and sirens galore.

* * *

"Hotch we're not going to make it."

"We have another five minutes Prentiss. We'll make it." Hotchner says as he steps on the pedal even more just as Jareau's phone buzzes.

"I just got a weird text."

"What does it say?" Prentiss asks.

"It says why the adults?"

"What does that mean?" Prentiss asks.

"Could this be from Smith?" Jareau asks the profilers.

"Most likely. Don't reply back. If it goes off then we ended our communication inside and possibly end her life. So Prentiss why adults. Why let them go?" Hotchner asks.

"Higher stakes with children as hostages?" Prentiss wonders aloud.

"Harder to control the kids though." Hotchner counters.

"Maybe he has something against kids?" Jareau asks. The profilers sit in silence as they contemplate the text message.

* * *

Reid in the other car is calculating the distance and in his mind decides that they'll make it in 8 ½ more minutes, three and ½ minutes over the deadline. "Morgan-"

"Do not give me the chances of us getting there on time kid." Reid essentially shuts up.

* * *

The UNSUB paces out of the sight of the windows. He looks down at his watch. "Times up." The unsub takes out his pistol and cocks it at the old man. "You are all the same. It doesn't matter anymore. You will no longer be able to-" The phone starts to ring. "Pick it up." The UNSUB orders Samantha.

"This is Samantha Smith." Samantha says answering the phone, eyeing the pistol at her head.

"_Ms. Smith it's Agent Prentiss. Tell him we will be there in three minutes."_

"They will be here in three minutes sir." Samantha tells the UNSUB.

"Three minutes to late." The UNSUB points the gun at the old man again.

"NO!" Samantha screams and throws herself at the gunman. The shot hits the window and breaks the glass. She reaches for the phone and yells to the negotiators and the FBI agents. "No one was hit, stand down. No one was hit stand down!" She orders the SWAT units who follow her orders. She puts down the phone but does not hang up.

"You!" The young man screams at Samantha. That's all he says as he starts to kick her over and over in the stomach. Samantha can hear the sound of bones cracking. She stays on the floor after his assault on her. "I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to do that. Now where were we?" The UNSUB points the gun at the old man and what saved him were the sounds of sirens entering the parking lot. Then two teams of people exit with kelver vests saying FBI. The UNSUB picks up the phone and demands to know who just arrived.

"My name is David Rossi, I'm with the BAU."

"Congratulations Agent Rossi, you just saved a life. Let's see if you can save some more." The UNSUB retorts back bitterly.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Well Samantha is in a little pain." The UNSUB says sounding a little remorseful.

"You son of a bitch. I thought this was over when I left my god forsaken house!" Samantha screams from the floor. She looks over to her parents and her eyes plead for their forgiveness for what she feels she must do to save as many people as she can.

"What do you mean?" The UNSUB asks softly forgetting about the FBI agents still on the line.

"I mean you just turned into my father. He beat the shit out of me every day." The UNSUB's eyes become soft and he leans down to Samantha.

"I'm so sorry. What can I do?"

"You can surrender."

"Something I can do, Samantha."

"Let some people go. Please. Let the children go. If you start hurting children, then you are no better than your parents." Samantha begs the young man.

"But there are adults out there, and they will hurt the children."

"No they won't. It's the people in here that will hurt the children." Samantha begs, trying to get the infants, toddlers, and younger kids released out of harm's way.

"If you are over the age of eighteen, stand up with your hands behind your head. Samantha, how old are you?" Samantha looks over to her parents and their eyes beg her to say eighteen. She has passed before as an eighteen, she could easily do it again.

"Sixteen." The young man smiles sadly before ordering everyone to grab their phones and exit the building. One by one all of the adults have exited the building except thirteen people plus the unsub. Three infants, five toddlers, and four children, the oldest being seven years old, and then Samantha.

"See Samantha, now they are safe." The UNSUB says happily.

"Yes sir. They are safe." Samantha stipulates, trying to ignore the pain in her abdomen.

"Stop calling me 'sir'." The UNSUB orders softly.

"Well I have to call you something."

"Charlie. You can call me Charlie."

* * *

"Sir, ma'am you have to go this way." A SWAT officer directs a very frantic man and woman away from the FBI agents.

"Please my daughter is in there." The woman pleads.

"Ma'am I understand that and we are doing everything we can to make sure your children get out safely. You need to let the FBI agents do their job and they can't be disturbed with interruptions like this. We will get your statement over there so please ma'am, step this way."

"Everything alright?" Prentiss comes up behind the SWAT officer.

"Yes Agent Prentiss, everything is fine." The SWAT officer retorts back bitterly, like he hates having a woman above him. Seeing the man's cocky arrogance, Agent Prentiss went past the SWAT officer and extends her hand.

"Ma'am, I'm Agent Emily Prentiss."

"I know, you talked with my daughter." Mrs. Smith says, taking Prentiss's hand.

"Your daughter is Samantha?" Mrs. Smith nods. "Mr. and Mrs. Smith come with me please. Guys this is Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Samantha's parents."

"I'm SSA Hotchner; this is SSAs Rossi, Morgan, Jareau, Dr. Reid, and you've met SSA Prentiss." Hotchner says extending his hand.

"Pleasure. Our daughter, she thinks she's going to save the day. She watches a lot of crime shows and well, she has a profile to give you." Mr. Smith says taking out his phone.

"A profile you say sir?" Morgan asks the man.

"Yes Agent. Here it's on my phone. She has her phone with her and he doesn't know it."

"Give it here please." Hotchner takes the phone and reads the text message aloud.

_Agents, UNSUB is suffering from withdrawal. Early Twenties, disorganized, hatred towards authority figures, men in particular. Abusive home, abusive father, mother never around. Wants to save children from parents. 13 hostages including me._

Hotchner just put the phone down again when it buzzed. He picks it up and read it aloud.

_UNSUB's Name is Charlie_

"Guys, are we ready to deliver the profile?" Jareau asks the profilers to which they all nod.

"Yeah, we're ready. Though it's sad that we didn't think of any of it." Morgan jokes as they gather up SWAT. Hotchner starts off with giving the profile.

"The man is in his early twenties. From what we have learned from the witnesses he is heavily armed carrying two AK47s and a .40 caliber handgun. He seems to be suffering from some sort of withdrawal. Most likely narcotics of some sort."

"His name is Charlie. Now knowing the UNSUB's name usually helps us, but unless we can get more information, it won't be of much help." Rossi points out.

"Based on his age and more importantly the fact on how he handled his hostages suggests he is disorganized." Morgan says.

"He comes from an abusive home and neglect. His mother neglected him as his father abused him. His hatred toward authority figures will hinder our ability for him to trust us." Reid informs SWAT.

"So we are relying on one of the hostages, a sixteen year old, Samantha Smith. He believes all parents are abusive and he is trying to save them. This means, if we cannot talk him down, he'll kill the hostages followed by suicide/suicide by cop." Prentiss finishes the profile.

"What do we do?" A SWAT officer asks.

"We're going to try a strategy called the trick-flow-gush strategy." Hotchner declares.

"It designed normally in cults but we can see if we can get it to work here." Reid explains. "We try to get one or two people out, then three or four, then as many as we can, as fast as we can. If for any reason things start to go back, we'll go in."

"This is called a minimal loss scenario. We won't save them all." Agent Rossi says sadly.

"Is that the best you can do? These are people's children here!" An officer shouts.

"I understand that and this is our very last choice. This kind of UNSUB will rather end his life. He has got children stuck in the crossfire." Rossi replies back angrily.

"Prentiss." Jareau says. "I got another text."

_Go with the minimal loss scenario/trickle-flow-gush strategy. I'll see if I can get more and more kids released._

"Okay. Now the people on the inside know our plan. Samantha Smith is going to be our eyes and ears. Let's save these kids." Hotchner says with authority.

"**He shall judge the poor of the people, he shall ****save the children**** of the needy, and shall break in pieces the oppressor.****" Psalms 72:4**


	3. Promises

****

Hey so sorry for not posting yesterday. I always forget to do this but I forgot again to post a disclaimer. So nothing belongs to except Samantha, Charlie, and you know anything that's not Criminal Minds. The rest belongs to CBS except you know the quotes and whatnot. No infringment is intended. I will not post this for the rest of the story. It stays true from the first chapter until the last. Good now, thanks to everyone who reviews, it makes my day. This case is winding down but that doesn't mean the story is. I am just getting started. I meant for this to be right when Emily and JJ met but just now I realized I was using Rossi and not Gideon. So this takes place pretty soon after Rossi joined the team. When I figure out exactly when I'll let you know. Without further delay here is another chapter on the way.

* * *

Chapter 3-Promises

**"Promises are like babies: easy to make, hard to deliver." Author unknown**

"Excuse me Miss Sam?" Samantha opens her eyes to see a girl about seven staring intently at her.

* * *

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Am I going to die?" The little girl asks frightened.

"Not if I can help it." Samantha declares.

"I don't want to die." The girl sobs into her chest.

"I know sweetie." Samantha sooths the girl. Samantha looks over at Charlie. "Charlie, please let them go. Let the children go. I'll stay here with you."

"NO! No one is leaving unless I say so." Charlie growls.

"Charlie, she's scared. Please." Samantha begs.

"NO!" Charlie screams back.

"How old are you honey?" Samantha asks the young girl.

"Six and a half."

"Charlie, she's been living with her parents for six and a half years. Her parents haven't done anything to hurt her yet so odds are she won't be hurt." Samantha tries to reason.

"How old were you when you started taking a beating from your father?" Charlie asks bitterly.

"Too young to even remember." Samantha lies. "Please let her go." Charlie looks into Samantha's pleading eyes and consents.

"Go, go right now." Charlie orders the six and-a-half year old.

"Go sweetie." Samantha orders the young girl softly. "Tell them everyone is alright. Tell them Charlie is not a bad student. Tell them it was a mistake." The girl nods in understanding. "Also when you leave open the door very slowly and walk out with your hands above you head. Alright honey?" Samantha warns the young girl.

"Yes Miss Sam." Then the girl turns to run out the door of the restaurant.

* * *

"DOOR OPENING!" A SWAT officer calls. When Hotchner sees that it's a little girl exiting with her hands above her head, he smiles for a second.

"Hold your fire." Hotchner orders SWAT. "Prentiss go get her." Prentiss nods and walks quickly but calmly to the little girl squatting down to her height and also out of view of the window.

"Hey sweetie. Are you alright?" Prentiss asks the girl.

"Yes."

"Come with me honey, everything is alright, you're safe now." Prentiss says picking up the girl and running back over to the command center.

"What about Miss Sam?" The young girl asks.

"Well what did she say to you? Jareau asks the young girl.

"She said to tell you that Charlie is not a bad student." The young girl answers.

"Student?" Morgan asks the girl.

"Yeah. She also said to tell you that it was a mistake. Can I see my mommy now?" The young girl begs.

"Sure sweetie. Take her for me." Prentiss orders a young female officer who nods and takes the little girl to her waiting mother and father.

* * *

"He's not a bad student? That's an interesting choice of words. Also she said 'It was a mistake'." Morgan says once the girl had been taken back to her parents.

"Is she referring to the hostage situation or something else?" Jareau asks.

"Garcia, I need you to look something up for me." Hotchner tells the analyst after calling her.

"Yes boss man?" Garcia responds.

"How many Charlies are there enrolled in colleges around Florida. Try the freshman and sophomore classes." Hotchner asks.

"Boss man that's way too many. Narrow it down somehow."

"Try one's who have been kicked out or expelled or dropped out." Reid says, interrupting his boss.

"That's brings the number to 350."

"Now try those who live in this area." Hotchner says.

"100."

"Why would he ask for us personally?" Jareau musses aloud.

"He didn't just ask for the FBI, he wanted the BAU." Prentiss adds.

"What if the BAU helped in some way?"

"How do you figure JJ?" Reid asks.

"Well think about it. He asked for us personally, maybe we helped him back; saved him in some sort." Jareau rationalizes.

"He grew up in an abusive home. Maybe we got him out of there?" Rossi agrees.

"Garcia, look up child abuse cases involving a boy named Charlie." Hotchner orders.

"He would be from the Pasco County area." Morgan adds.

"Try going back ten years and go further if you have to." Prentiss adds and they can all hear keys tapping away through the speaker.

"I've got it." Garcia exclaims. "Charlie Dawson, age ten, son of Adam and Jane Dawson. His father was abusing, molesting, and murdering children. He too suffered the abuse of his father. After four kids were found beaten, molested, and dumped in the woods, the LEOs called the BAU." Garcia informs them.

"Why is it that none of us remember the case?" Hotchner musses aloud.

"Because the red cell unit handled it sir." Garcia answers.

"But he wouldn't know that." Hotchner answers an unspoken question.

"No sir." Garcia responds back.

"What do you have on Charlie Dawson?" Morgan asks.

"Well after his father was arrested, his mother was deemed to be unfit and Social Services took him and he became a ward of the state. He moved from foster home to foster home. He was enrolled into Florida State University and was kicked out freshman year for ramming his car into the school library drunk. After serving his sentence he's been off the grid until now." Garcia informs the profilers and media liaison.

"Thanks Garcia." Hotchner says before hanging up. "Rossi, acknowledge him by name. Maybe he'll open up more."

"I think Prentiss should do it." Rossi counters.

"Why?" Hotchner asks confused.

"He hasn't been responding to me. Maybe he has a thing for older gentlemen. A young lady like Prentiss might get a different response out of him." Rossi answers.

"Prentiss, you up to it?" Hotchner asks his subordinate.

"I'm up to it." Prentiss responds back. Prentiss picks up the phone and calls the hostage taker.

"_What do you want?"_ Charlie demands.

"Charlie Dawson? My name's Emily Prentiss." Prentiss waits listening to phone eagerly for his response.

"_How do you know my name?"_ Charlie demands.

"Isn't that why you called us personally? So we could figure out who you are and why you do this?" Prentiss asks, avoiding the question.

"_Do what?"_ Charlie inquires.

"Drugs, alcohol, want to hurt parents and save children? You want me to tell you why you do it?" Prentiss profiles.

"_Yes."_

"Then send everyone out and I'll tell you our profile." Prentiss orders.

"_No, they stay."_ Charlie retorts back.

"I can only tell you if you send out the hostages. Please send out the children." Prentiss begs.

"_No, not yet; once I send them out, SWAT will storm."_ Charlie responds back knowing well from when he was a kid and what happened with his father.

"I promise you that won't happen. I won't allow SWAT to go in until we had our talk." Prentiss promises but to no avail.

"_LIAR!"_ Charlie screams into the phone. _"You are no different from my parents. My parents always lied to me like you are now."_

"I'm not lying, Mr. Dawson." Prentiss says and then there is quiet on the other side of the phone for several minutes, finally Charlie speaks.

"_I'll make you a deal, _Emily." Charlie sneers the FBI agent's name. _"You come inside and I'll send out all of the hostages except one, and then we'll talk." _Charlie reasons.

"No Prentiss, absolutely not. You are not going in there." Hotchner orders his subordinate.

"Hotch, you told me I might have to go in to save people. I am not going to allow all those kids to be killed because of me. I'm going in Hotch." Prentiss argues back stubbornly. Hotchner nods back reluctantly. Prentiss turns back the phone. "Send the kids out first."

"_You come in here then the kids leave."_ Charlie orders.

"You have to give me something Mr. Dawson. If you release the kids and I don't come in, then that proves to you that all adults are like you parents. You'll kill the last hostage and come out shooting, trying to kill as many people as you can. But if I come in, I prove I can keep a promise and not be like you parents. So please, Mr. Dawson, send the kids out and I promise you I will come in and we will talk." Prentiss reasons with the hostage taker.

"_Alright, on one condition."_ Charlie stipulates.

"What is that?" Prentiss asks suddenly nervous.

"_You come in unarmed."_

"I can't do that Mr. Dawson." Prentiss tries to get Charlie to agree but fails.

"_You do that or I kill Miss Smith. Do you want that?" _Charlie asks Agent Prentiss.

"No sir." Prentiss responds back.

"_Good,"_ Prentiss can hear the smile in his voice. _"Come in unarmed after I send the children out. They are exiting now."_ Charlie responds.

"SWAT hold you fire, we got children exiting." Morgan screams the command. After waiting several minutes until all of the children exited except Samantha, Prentiss turns back to the phone.

"Okay we got them." Prentiss says into the phone.

"_Now get your ass in here in the next five minutes unarmed and Miss Smith will not have to die."_ Charlie orders.

"Yes sir." Prentiss responds before he hangs up the phone.

"Prentiss get him to relinquish his guns and then do not try to take him yourself, give the signal and move out of the way." Hotchner orders his subordinate.

"Yes sir."

"Prentiss, SWAT tends to be trigger happy so if something goes wrong, say the word, duck and make sure tactical can see your hands." Morgan orders Prentiss. His eyes deep with worry for his friend and partner.

"Morgan, Hotch, I'll be fine. I'll be fine." Prentiss emphasizes.

"Prentiss!" Prentiss turns around to find Jareau glaring at her.

"JJ?" Prentiss asks before she is engulfed in a hug. It was in that moment how dangerous all of this was.

"Be careful okay? You're one of my best friends, please be careful." Jareau orders.

"Always JJ. Now excuse me, I need to end this." Prentiss says before walking into the restaurant.

* * *

"**Promises are like the full moon, if they are not kept at once they diminish day by day." German proverb **

**Please review and I hope you liked it.**


	4. In the Lion's Den

**Thanks to everyone who reviews and to everyone who added this to their alert/fav story. Without further delay, here is another chapter on the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 4-In the Lion's Den**

"**Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none." William Shakespeare **

* * *

Prentiss makes sure her vest is on and strapped tightly. She thanks God that she dressed casual and prays to God that she'll get out of this alive. She walks past her team and past SWAT and enters the restaurant. She can't see anyone or hear anything; that is until Charlie speaks. "Put your hands on your head." Charlie orders Prentiss.

"I'm unarmed. I did as you said and I kept my promise. Will you please release Miss Smith so we can talk, one on one?" Prentiss practically begs. Charlie cocks his AK47.

"Now Emily, hands on your head, interlacing your fingers." Prentiss does as she's told reluctantly. "Now walk towards me." Prentiss walks over fallen chairs and maneuvers around tables and chairs until she is ten feet away from Charlie. "That's far enough, now turn around."

"Charlie, I told you I am unarmed. When are you going to learn to trust me?" Prentiss asks.

"I can't trust people like you." Charlie spits back, his voice laced with venom,

"I'm not your parents Mr. Dawson." Prentiss replies back, guessing that that's who Charlie views all people like.

"Turn around." Charlie growls and again Prentiss does as she's told. "Take off you vest."

"Charlie, you know I can't do that." Prentiss counters forcefully.

"Fine." Charlie lowers his AK47 and un-cocks it. Charlie then takes out his pistol from his belt and cocks it and points it at Prentiss's back while he searches the FBI agent. He pats down her legs, chest, back, and stomach as well as he can with her vest still in place. "Extend you arms." He searches her arms and then tries to search between her legs which she expertly elbows him in the jugular, and spins around and punches him in the nose to a satisfying crunch. She was about to go after him again when a gun is pointed at her and she stops and starts to breathe heavily as they stand there in total silence. "You stupid Bitch." Prentiss bites her tongue to keep a remark coming out of her that would likely get her killed. "Kneel." Charlie growls.

"Excuse me?" Prentiss asks.

"Get on your knees Emily." Charlie says louder and with more force.

"You wanted me here, I'm here. So now do you want to talk about how you are going to get out of this alive, all of us alive, or are you going to waste my time Charlie? What's it going to be?" Charlie smiles and points his AK47 at Prentiss before going to stand behind her. She doesn't move of course and he grabs a fistful of her hair, which is tied up, and pulls back forcefully. Prentiss doesn't let any sound escape her lips or any tears to form but does grab her hair to ease this minor pain. "Walk." They round the corner and enter the kitchen where Prentiss sees Samantha sitting there with an apologetic look in her eyes. Charlie throws Prentiss to the ground and keeps his gun pointed at her. "Do you want to kneel now Bitch, or do you want Samantha to pay the price for it?" Prentiss's stubborn attitude is going to get her killed, Samantha thinks to herself.

"Charlie, enough of the theatrics please. You got her here, why don't you ask the question you are dying to know so we can all leave." Samantha orders Charlie sternly.

"Alright _Agent_ tell me why did my father murder those kids and my mother neglect me so?" Charlie says stunning both Samantha and Prentiss.

"Excuse me?" Prentiss manages to say through the shock.

"Why was my father a murderer? If you could figure me out, you should be able to figure him out as well." Charlie says coldly.

"Charlie, I don't know enough about the case to make an accurate profile." Prentiss admits though she immediately wished she hadn't for her stomach was greeted with a hard kick.

"LIES! I knew you were the same!" Charlie screams deeply hurt. Samantha rushes over to where Prentiss is doubled over.

Prentiss whispers, "Samantha, if SWAT storms, make sure they can see your hands." Samantha mouths yes and Prentiss sits up but is actually kneeling before Charlie. "Charlie, listen to me please. Your father was a serial killer, of children, no less. He beat and molested you and the children he murdered. That shaped you to who you are today. You are not a killer, Charlie, you are not like him. You wanted to save the children but you also wanted answers. You knew that we would give into your demands if you let the parents go but keep the children. You would never hurt a child. You hoped your bluff would be good enough, good enough so you wouldn't have to hurt anyone for that matter." Prentiss tells him the entire profile that Charlie needs to hear.

"Why can you profile me and not my father?" Charlie says angrily through the tears.

"Because I have been with you for a few hours now. Look you believe that all adults are liars and we think we are above you, which is why you let me come in when I addressed you as 'sir' and Mr. Dawson. I placed you at the same level as me and you placed yourself above me."

"That's not true." Charlie denies weekly.

"You called me Emily, but ask Samantha and she would no doubt call me Agent Prentiss. Mr. Dawson, please give me your weapons," Prentiss says standing up and walking very slowly towards the young man. "I promise you that no harm will come to you. You have to trust me."

"I don't think I can." Charlie cocks his gun at Prentiss and she makes her move. She jumps toward his gun and moves his arm away and knocks the pistol out of his hand sliding towards Samantha. Samantha points the gun at Charlie but can't get a shot in because Prentiss and Charlie are struggling. Charlie gets the upper hand and pushes Prentiss off of him. Charlie gets to his knees and shoots Prentiss in the stomach, just below her kelver vest. She falls down to the ground and Samantha takes her shot and shoots Charlie twice in the chest and he falls forward. Samantha rushes to him and kicks his guns away while she thinks she can hear people in the restaurant. She turns him over, "Samantha, I'm sorry. I had to find out the truth." He then dies and Samantha runs over to Prentiss and starts putting pressure on her wound.

"Samantha, the gun." Prentiss sputters.

"He's dead Agent Prentiss." She leans over into the microphone and says, "Medic we need a medic."

"No I mean SWAT-" Prentiss starts but is interrupted by SWAT entering the kitchen.

"Move away from the gun and put your hands behind your head!" A SWAT officer screams at Samantha.

"I can't move my hands. I am putting pressure on a GSW to the abdomen and I am trying to make sure this FBI agent doesn't bleed out." Samantha says back bitterly.

"Hands right now!" The SWAT officer demands.

"Do it, tactical is trigger happy, raise them Samantha." Prentiss warns the teenager. Samantha finally does and SWAT moves her away from the gun and Prentiss. Samantha is taken far away from the FBI agent and can't see a thing as she is frisked for weapons. Once they are done making sure she is unarmed, they let her go. Samantha sees Prentiss taken outside and loaded into an ambulance followed by a dark man and a blonde woman. She smiles at the thought that everyone got out alive, except Charlie. Then she frowns as she realizes how bad of shape Agent Prentiss is and she prays to God that she gets out alive. She is then taken into the next ambulance and sped off to the hospital.

* * *

Prentiss looks at Charlie holding the gun and only has time to process what's going on before she feels a pain in her stomach as she falls to the ground, trying to put pressure on her stomach and failing miserably to stop the bleeding of the GSW to her abdomen. She hears to shots come from behind her and sees Samantha run past her, and hears the gun being kicked away. Prentiss can hear that SWAT has made an entry after the guns went off. Soon they would find them in the kitchen but that would take a little but more time. Suddenly Samantha is there putting pressure on her abdomen so Prentiss can drop her hands. She notices that the pistol is currently sitting right next to Samantha's hand and SWAT will take it the wrong way. "Samantha, the gun." Prentiss tries to say by finds out that talking is very difficult.

"He's dead Agent Prentiss." Samantha says, thinking she is talking about the left over AK47 still strapped to Charlie. Samantha leans over into the microphone attached to her vest, "Medic, we need a medic." Prentiss tries to counter.

"No I mean SWAT-"She is interrupted by SWAT.

"Move away from the gun and put your hands behind your head." SWAT orders Samantha. Prentiss moves her hands up but they just fall back above her shoulders.

"I can't move my hands. I am putting pressure on a GSW to the abdomen and I am trying to make sure this FBI agent doesn't bleed out." Samantha bites back.

"Hands right now." The SWAT officer demands again.

"Do it, tactical is trigger happy, raise them Samantha." Prentiss struggles to say. Prentiss can feel the pressure on her abdomen lighten as Samantha raises her arms. She sees SWAT move in and rush Samantha, practically carrying her away and moving the gun. Before she can even think, Jareau, Morgan, and Hotchner are all around her. Jareau immediately places her hands on Prentiss's abdomen.

"Prentiss, if this is your definition of fine we are going to have to have a serious talk." Jareau says through the tears half angry and half relived.

"Sorry." Prentiss mutters.

"I mean seriously, attacking an armed man who was pointing a gun at you! I mean how stupid do you have to be to do that." Jareau berates her.

"He was going to shoot me." Prentiss tries to counter back.

"And you thought rushing him was not going to get you shot? I mean honestly Emily." Jareau says angrily.

"Sorry." Prentiss says again.

"Do you know what you did to Morgan? He nearly had a heart attack!" Jareau screams again.

"Me?" Morgan asks shocked.

"Out of the way." The paramedics scream.

"JJ, move, let the medics work on her." Hotchner orders Jareau.

"Don't leave, JJ." Prentiss begs.

"I'm right here. I'm right here." Jareau repeats.

"We need to get her to the hospital right now." One of the paramedics say.

"I'm going with her." Jareau orders the paramedics and they do not have time to argue with her as she and the paramedics, with Prentiss on a stretcher, all rush out of the restaurant and into the awaiting ambulance with Morgan on their heels.

"Where are you taking her?" Morgan asks.

"Helen Ellis Memorial Hospital." The paramedic says.

"Thanks." Morgan says before slamming the back door of the ambulance and hits it twice. The ambulance then rolls out of the parking lot, lights flashing and sirens sounding and speeds out towards the hospital.

* * *

"Hotch they're taking her to Helen Ellis Memorial Hospital." Morgan says walking over to his boss.

"Go," Hotchner orders, "take Reid, and call Garcia and let her know what's going on. In the meantime, Rossi and I will handle things here and I'll call the Ambassador and meet you there."

"Got it." Morgan runs to the SUV, "Hey Kid, let's go." Reid jogs over to the car and Morgan doesn't care if it's against regulations, he turns on the sirens and lights and drives to the hospital to check if his friend and partner is still breathing.

* * *

**"Every father should remember that one day his son will follow his example instead of his advice." Author unknown**

**Please review and let me know what you think**


	5. Waiting

**Hey everyone. So first let me explain as to why this is so late. Normally I don't like excuses but this one will affect future posts so it is worth the read. For starters I have been super busy. School and sports have consumed me. The more important reasons and this relates to my other story as well, the file of The truth in life or death got corrupted for something so I lost everything i had on that one. That one was a lot by the way. It took me like two weeks to write it and I wasn't done so I don't know when that one will be done. Now I also seemed to have misplaced by jump drive so all the work I did to add to this story is now lost. I hope to find it and if not who knows. I am going to be writing things just on the internet instead of on the word document and then transferring because it won't get corrupted again. Anyways sorry about the long wait. Without further delay here is another chapter on the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Waiting**

_**"Waiting for a loved one is like waiting for the Messiah, one could wait forever."** **Me**_

* * *

Hotch and Rossi burst into the waiting room to see a very angry JJ screaming at the nurse behind the desk and Morgan clutching his nose standing away from the scene and Reid doing his best to keep her back. However a glare from JJ causes Reid to raise his hands and walk away backwards slowly towards Morgan. JJ then turns her glare onto the nurse who flinches slightly. "She was brought in TWO HOURS ago! Why the hell can't we get an update?"

"Ma'am-" The nurse tries weakly but JJ interrupts her again.

"Don't you 'ma'am' me. I am Supervisory Special Agent Jareau of the FBI! Supervisory Special Agent Prentiss was injured after we saved an entire restaurant hostage so why don't you go find me her doctor so I can get some answers!" JJ screams. It's at this point Hotch and Rossi step in to save the woman from getting shot.

"Agent Jareau stand down!" Hotch orders his subordinate.

"But Hotch-"

"JJ, I'll take care of it. Morgan, Reid, sit her down and make sure she doesn't move." Hotch orders the two.

"Hey I tried that already," Morgan says, "Look where it landed me." He points to his nose.

"Just sit her down, handcuff her to the chair if you have to." Hotch orders.

"Yes sir. JJ, are you going to fight me?" Morgan asks and when she shakes her head he grabs her right arm and Reid her left and lead her to the chair where they sit her down and JJ just buries her head in her hands.

"Excuse me Miss, I would like to apologize for SSA Jareau's behavior. But why is it that Agent Prentiss's doctor hasn't come down for an update?" Hotch asks the nurse who is shaken up. She tries her best to sound angry but fails.

"No. I'm not going to stand by and let you and your team cover for her. I would like to speak to Agent's Jareau's immediate supervisor."

"That would be me ma'am." Hotch says, pulling out his badge. "SSA Aaron Hotchner, unit chief for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. This is SSA David Rossi, we are both SSA Jareau's supervisors and assure you that we will talk with Agent Jareau and reprimand her and you will receive a full apology but that isn't going to happen if Agent Jareau thinks her colleague and friend is going to die. So ma'am I ask again, why hasn't Agent Prentiss's doctor come down to give an update?" Hotch says a little forcefully that causes the nurse to flinch again.

"He is currently in surgery on Agent Prentiss. I cannot divulge any more information at this time. So please Agent Hotchner, Agent Rossi, have a seat and try to control your agent." The nurse begs praying that they'll listen.

"Thank you." Hotch says before walking over and squatting before JJ. "JJ, are you alright?"

"She got shot in the gut. You know how bad gut wounds are Hotch." JJ says from behind her hands.

"JJ, she's strong, she's going to make it. And do you know why?" JJ shakes her head and Hotch very slowly lifts her chin so she is staring at him, "Because she knows you and Garcia will kick her ass if she doesn't." JJ smiles a little.

"Thanks Hotch."

"Interesting." Rossi says after Hotch stands back up and walks over to the other side of the waiting room.

"What is Dave?"

"The way she is concerned about if Prentiss will make it." Rossi says simply.

"They are family Dave. We are a family. We are incredibly close and if Prentiss dies, it will crush all of us." Hotch says ending all conversation.

* * *

"Agent Prentiss?" A doctor walks in carrying a clipboard.

"Here," All of them say rushing over to the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Daniels; unfortunately I cannot divulge any information unless her next of kin is here." The doctor apologizes.

"Doctor, please can you just tell us if she is alive." JJ begs him.

"Yes, she is alive but I can't say any more than that. Now is a Jennifer Jareau present?" The doctor says looking up from his clipboard.

"That's me." JJ says through the shock.

"Can I see some ID?" The Doctor asks because he assumes it's a relative who is next of kin and Agent Prentiss and this blonde woman in front of him look nothing like the brunette's relative.

"Uhh yeah." JJ says through the shock and pulls out her badge.

"You are also in the FBI?" The doctor asks with the shock of his own.

"We all are. Now Emily listed me as her next of kin?" JJ asks Dr. Daniels.

"Yes ma'am. While her surgery went well, there were some complications." The doctor says causing tears to form in JJ's eyes.

"What kind of complications Doctor?" Hotch asks.

"Her heart stopped…twice." The Doctor replies back causing all of the eyes to be turned on him.

"Twice?" Morgan demands angry.

"Yes. Currently she is breathing on her own but she is in a coma." The doctor says.

"A coma you say? Why?" Reid asks like a little child doesn't understand something.

"She hit her head pretty hard." The doctor responds back.

"No that can't be. I spoke with her she seemed lucid and no signs of brain injury." JJ denies, arguing back.

"I'm sorry Agent Jareau that I don't have better news." The doctor responds back sadly.

"When can we see her?" JJ asks.

"Once she's moved out of recovery and into the ICU I'll have a nurse come get you."

"Thank you Doctor." Hotch says which all of them echo before he walks away.

* * *

JJ sits watching her friend in the hospital bed. "God Emily, why did you do it?"

_The BAU team listen intently to Prentiss as she tries to talk the UNSUB down. Each time they hear a gun cock their heats stop and each time they hear the safety get turned on they breathe a sigh of relief. "I promise you that no harm will come to you. You have to trust me." They hear Prentiss say. _

"_I don't think I can." The UNSUB, Charlie responds back. _

"_Hotch, we have to go in." Jareau demands to her boss._

"_She hasn't said the word yet. Only then or if we have a reason otherwise, it could endanger her life even more so." That's when they hear the sound of a gun being cocked. They think they hear a struggle and then they hear the sound that will haunt them for their rest of their lives, the sound of an AK47 being shot. "GO! GO! GO!" Hotchner screams as SWAT makes their attack. The BAU was going to hang back and follow in after SWAT but the sound of two more gun shots from a handgun sent Morgan, Hotchner, and Jareau, barreling into the restaurant with the young media liaison in the lead. Jareau follows tactical into the kitchen and sees a sixteen year old getting frisked, a twenty year old with two GSWs to the chest, dead, and then her eyes land on a brunette lying on the ground. Her first thought was that she was dead but then the brunette's leg moved and Jareau rushes forward followed by Hotchner and Morgan. Jareau practically dives to her knees as she starts to put pressure on the bleeding wound in her friend's abdomen. _

"God that's just like you Em, apologizing for getting shot." JJ says staring at her friend all the while shaking her head. "It was partially your fault; you shouldn't have rushed him alone." JJ takes a deep breath before leaning forward in her chair and grasping the brunette's hand. "But Emily you listen to me and you listen to me good, if you die, if you die before I get to tell you how I feel about you…I mean Em, don't you think that you should know that I am in love with you. Head over heels in love with you and you don't even know it." JJ confesses to the profiler. "You are not allowed to die. Do you hear me Em? You cannot die. You just can't." JJ falls asleep for a while and is brought out of her uncomfortable slumber by a hand resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah?" JJ says sleepily trying to get her bearings.  
"Sorry I need to redress her wound." An African American nurse apologizes. "You can stay in the room if you like or you can step out." JJ was about to say she would stay but when she saw a woman pass by her room.

"No, I need to go take care of something. I'll be right back Emily." JJ says before standing up and fixing her hair before leaving the room.

* * *

"Yes I am looking for my daughter, Emily Prentiss." JJ hears a women say.

"Yes Agent Prentiss is in room-" the male doctor started but was quickly interrupted by JJ.

"Hello Ambassador." JJ greets as coldly as possible.

"Agent Jareau, what are you doing here?" Ambassador Prentiss asks harshly.

"Emily is in the hospital so I'm in the hospital." JJ responds back.

"You don't need to be here. Go get some rest and I'll stay with Emily." Ambassador Prentiss orders forcefully.

"I'll stay with Emily ma'am. When she wakes up she will be disoriented and confused and I don't think seeing you here will help her with that." JJ spits back that the Ambassador actually takes a step back before regaining her composure.

"How dare you talk to me in that tone young lady?"

"I am not someone you can push around Ambassador. There is no excuse for you to use that tone with me." JJ replies back in the same menacing tone.

"I am her mother, Agent Jareau, and if you want me to allow visitation for you I suggest you shut your mouth." Ambassador Prentiss threatens.

"You would allow me visitation? What is she in prison now? You don't control her Ambassador Prentiss."

"I have power of attorney over my daughter and I suggest you take a walk, Agent Jareau, before you say something you regret." The Ambassador threatens.

"Is that a threat?" JJ asks taking a step closer to Emily's mother.

"A statement of fact." The Ambassador corrects closing the gap between them.

"Well here's a statement of fact for you, Ambassador Prentiss, Emily has made me her new power of attorney. So I get say if you have visitation rights or not." JJ replies back and is actually happy that a look of shock and hate flash through the Ambassador's eyes.

"Actually Ladies I get the say in that." A male voice says coming up behind the Ambassador.

"And who are you?" Ambassador Prentiss demands.

"Sorry. I'm Doctor Daniels, Agent Prentiss's doctor and you are?" Dr. Daniels says extending his hand while Ambassador Prentiss takes it.

"Her mother."

"Well then Mrs. Prentiss-" Dr. Daniels starts but is cut off by JJ.

"Doctor, before you continue, you should know that Emily's mother prefers to be addressed as Ambassador. She would never say it though." JJ sneers.

"My apologies Ambassador. Agent Prentiss had a GSW to the abdomen. We were able to repair it. Unfortunately she hit her head and is currently in a coma as well as she coded twice." Dr. Daniels informs the Ambassador.

"Twice?" Ambassador Prentiss scoffs.

"Yes ma'am."

"And when do you think that will be Doctor?"

"When what Ambassador?" Dr. Daniels asks confused.

"She will wake up."

"It is difficult to say Ambassador. Agent Jareau hasn't left her side and I feel that might actually be helping your daughter. She is giving her a reason to fight."

"Thank you Doctor." Ambassador says and the Doctor walks off. Ambassador takes a seat on the bench and JJ feels sorry for the woman. She looks so lost.

"Ambassador I-" JJ tries to apologize or to console but the Ambassador won't hear any of it.

"Enough, Agent Jareau. I need to be alone for the moment. So please…" Ambassador doesn't beg but it's the closest JJ will ever hear from her.

"Yes ma'am." JJ says before walking back into Emily's room.

* * *

A week went by and Emily still hasn't woken up yet. "Doctor, this must be incredibly bad for her not to have woken up yet." JJ says to the Doctor. Dr. Daniels thinks about lying but one look at the blonde FBI agent and he decides against it.

"Yes, it is very bad. I am sorry to say this but you might need to have to start reconciling with the fact that she may never wake up. I am so sorry." Dr. Daniels sincerely apologizes before walking out of the room.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss. You hear me and you hear me loud and clear. You are not allowed to die; you are not allowed to not wake up. Do you hear me?"JJ orders the woman. "You wake up this minute or I swear to God … Just please wake up." JJ ends up begging. "You are not allowed to leave me-us. You are not allowed to. Do you understand me?" JJ grasps her hand and doesn't let go. Then a voice that sounds so weak and struggles to make a sound.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**"It's always darkest before the dawn." Proverb**

**Please review**


	6. Fine

**Hey so I know I am just aweful on responding to comments but they are all appreciated. Without further delay here is another chapter on the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Fine**

**"Every time someone says they're fine around here, they're lying." Jeffery Dean Morgan, episode of Greys Anatomy: Every Moment Counts.**

* * *

"Emily?" JJ gasps as she hears her best friend speak for the first time in a week. Emily's eyes open and she blinks a few times to realize where she is. She looks over and she sees two blue eyes looking at her with worry in them but also filled with relief.

"JJ..." Emily only can say that, it is too difficult for her to speak.

"Emily I am right here. I am going to get the doctor and call the team." JJ starts to get up but an arm keeps her back.

"Don't go." Emily begs.

"Alright, I won't leave." JJ reaches over and pushes the "nurse call" button. The same African American woman, Nurse Jamie Beth, enters immediately.

"Is everything alright Agent Jareau?" The nurse asks worriedly before seeing that her patient is awake. "I'll call the doctor." Nurse Beth exits to call Dr. Daniels.

"Now that we have that out of the way, let me call Pen." JJ says before getting her phone out and calling the oracle.

"Okay. Thanks for staying with me." Emily thanks the blonde woman and just looks around the room trying to remember what happened.

"Don't mention it Emily." JJ says with a smile. "Hey Pen...Nope everything is great. She's awake." JJ moves the phone away from her ear as Garcia's happy screams can be heard throughout the room and Emily smiles. "So come on over...okay bye." JJ ends the call.

"She is in Florida?" Emily asks confused. JJ smiles that at least Emily remembers what state she is in.

"Yes ma'am. She flew down here after she heard what happened." JJ says and a smile forms on the brunette's face but then disappears all too quickly.

"How long have I been out?" Emily asks scared, realizing it must have been more than a few hours for Garcia to have enough time to fly down here.

"One week." JJ says and then fear grips through Emily.

"A week? Shit... sorry. What happened? Why was I out for so long?" Emily demands softly.

"I'll let the doctor explain because I am not quite sure I know the answer to that question. Speaking of him." JJ says as she turns to look and sees Dr. Daniels entering the room.

"Agent Prentiss, my name is Dr. Daniels. How are you feeling?" The doctor says picking up her chart.

"I'm okay." Emily replies back.

"How is the pain in your stomach?"

"A three." Emily lies convincingly. She fooled the doctor but not JJ. JJ and Emily both know it from the look JJ is giving the brunette, the brunette bows her head.

"She's lying Doc. She would never actually admit to how much pain she's in." Emily just glares at JJ to which JJ gives a knowing smirk.

"You know its true Em." To which Emily responds with a guilty expression from the blonde's comment and the Doctor's look.

"Agent Prentiss. Honestly? Please?" The doctor begs her.

"An eight." Emily looks down ashamed which doesn't go unnoticed by the nurse, doctor, or JJ. "What exactly happened Doc?" Emily asks.

"You came in with a GSW to your abdomen. You were rushed to surgery. During that time you went into cardiac arrest twice. After surgery you didn't wake up once the anesthetic wore off until well now." Dr. Daniels explains.

"Why is that Doctor?" Emily asks confused as to why she was in a coma for so long.

"My guess is you did hit your head harder than everyone thought and when your adrenaline wore off then the full extent of your injuries came through." Dr. Daniels explains his theory.

"What now doc?"

"Well now I think you should rest. Your team will be here but no more than two at a time. I mean it. I will kick them out if I see any signs of duress. Understood?" Dr. Daniels orders the two women to which they both nod.

"Yes sir." Emily replies back.

"Good, I will check on you in a little bit. If you are in too much pain please let Nurse Beth know." The doctor says putting her chart back.

"Thanks doc." Emily responds back.

"Thank you Doctor." JJ says and the doctor and nurse exit the room.

"So Emily," JJ starts but sees that the brunette has fallen back into her slumber. It is okay though Jareau, because she woke up. Now she is just sleeping she will wake up again.

* * *

Emily wakes up from her slumber due to a nightmare. She looks around the room and sees JJ staring at her with a worried expression. Before JJ even gets to ask a question Emily asks her own. "JJ you are still here?"

"Of course Em." JJ replies as if that was the stupidest question that could be asked. "Are you alright? You were having a nightmare."

"I know. I'm fine." Seeing that the profiler won't say anything more on the subject, JJ lets the matter drop. "There are some people who would like to see you if that's alright?"

"Sure send them in." Emily pulls herself up into a sitting position despite the blonde's protests. Emily claims that there is no way they are going to see her like that if she can help it and JJ reluctantly agrees.

* * *

"Hey Em." Garcia is the first one to enter. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine PG. I really just want to go home now." Emily complains to which both Garcia and JJ laugh.

"You just wake up from a week long coma after being held hostage and you want to go home?" Garcia exclaims.

"When you say it like that it does sound bizarre but still..." Emily says and blushes embarrassed.

"Em, I know you asked me to stay but Morgan is dying to see you so I am going to step out and let him come in." JJ says and Emily nods.

* * *

"Hey Princess. Are you okay?" Morgan asks as he walks into the room.

"I'm fine Derek." Emily tells her best guy friend.

"You just woke up from a coma after being shot! It would be alright to say you aren't. No one would think any less of you." Morgan reminds the brunette to which she nods.

"I know Morgan. Thanks. Hey I am really tired, could you just send Hotch and Reid in so I can go back to sleep?" Emily begs to which both people nod in understanding.

"Sure, anything for the Princess." Morgan jokes to which Emily sticks her tongue out in the process. "You know Rossi is here too right?"

"Yeah he can come in too if he wants." Emily says.

"Okay Princess, take care. You scared us all and if you do that again..." Morgan lets his threat trail off.

"It's okay Morgan; JJ already gave me the riot act." Emily assures the dark profiler and he smiles.

"I'll be back later." Morgan promises and leaves the room.

"Bye honey, feel better." Garcia says giving her hand a squeeze.

"Thanks PG." Emily responds back and Garcia walks out of the room.

* * *

"How are you Emily?" Reid asks as he and Rossi step into the room.

"I'm fine Reid. Thanks and I'm sorry but I really don't want to hear any stats." Emily says apologetically.

"I won't give you any. Are you okay?" Reid asks again with more force.

"I'll live." Emily replies back.

"Prentiss, I'm glad you made it." Rossi says a little awkwardly from his place near the entrance.

"Thanks sir." Emily blushes slightly.

"I'll step out so Hotch can come in." Rossi says and allows the unit chief to enter.

* * *

"Prentiss, you know it was incredibly stupid of you to rush him on your own." Hotch says the second he enters the room. Emily had scared him and he had already faced the wrath of JJ and Garcia.

"Yes sir. You should know JJ already gave me her version but if you want to give me your own I am all ears." Emily says smiling.

"Later Prentiss. Right now you need your rest. I'm glad you made it." Hotch says.

"Me too."

"Get some rest Prentiss, and that's an order." Hotch says using his "boss" voice.

"Yes sir." Prentiss says with a smile and a mock salute to which Hotch and Reid laugh. They both walk out of the room and JJ walks back in.

"Honestly Em, how are you?" JJ insists. Emily knows she will not be left alone until she tells the truth.

"I'm tired and in pain. I know I have slept for ages but I am just exhausted." Emily finally admits.

"Then rest." JJ responds back.

"I can't." Emily whispers.

"Why?" JJ asks confused.

"The nightmares, they are just too bad." Emily answers looking down in shame.

"When you are at home and the nightmares of our job catch you, what do you do?" JJ asks.

"Music." Emily replies simply.

**"**2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?," JJ all of a sudden starts to sing.

"What are you doing?" Emily asks perplexed with a hint of a smile on her face.

"I'm singing. I will sing all night to keep the nightmares away. Now shush. JJ commands and continues to sing.

"2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,

I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you'd only try turning around.

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe.

JJ looks over and sees the sleeping brunette. "I'll sing all night if it would make you happy." JJ says. She stays up all night watching over the brunette. At the first sign of a nightmare JJ would start to sing whatever popped out of her mouth. During the first nightmare two hours later JJ starts to sing How to Save a Life. Later it was The Story. It continued on through the night until the nightmares stopped. JJ doesn't go back to sleep in fear of the profiler having another nightmare. Nurse Beth looks on JJ watching Emily.

She says to the other nurse, "That right there is true love. She is too shy to tell her though."

"A shame. If they would just see that the other have the same feelings, they would be both so much happier." Nurse Beth nods and walks away leaving JJ watching over Emily until the dawn breaks and a new day starts.

* * *

**"Where you find true friendship, you find true love." Author Unknown**

* * *

**Hey so that was was Breathe(2AM) by Anna Nalick. How to save a life is by the Fray and The Story is by Brandi Carlile. I was thinking about skipping ahead to when Prentiss is realsed from the hospital. Thoughts? Thanks again.**


	7. Gratitude

**Ok, I know I said I was going to have Emily leave the hospital today but these two ideas popped into my mind so I wrote this instead. She will leave in the next one. Without further delay, here is another chapter on the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Gratitude**

**Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering can the soul be strengthened, ambition inspired, and success achieved.****" Helen Keller**

* * *

"JJ please."

"I'm sorry Em."

"JJ I am begging you."

"Emily Prentiss I am not the one who decides if you can leave or not. That is up to the Doctor." JJ replies back and Emily pouts much to her amusement.

"Well screw the Doctor." Emily replies back.

"Thanks but I am happily married Agent Prentiss." Dr. Daniels says entering the room. JJ bursts out laughing and Emily blushes a deep shade of red.

"Serves you right Prentiss. Doctor, she has been complaining if she can leave. Any chance she could?" JJ asks still laughing.

"Trust me Agent Jareau, I know. In fact practically the entire hospital knows." Dr. Daniels responds back and causing JJ to laugh again.

"So Doc…" Emily says.

"To your unasked though implied question, Agent Prentiss, we will see how you do the rest of the day. If you do well then we will release you tomorrow, fair?" The doctor reasons.

"Thank you Doctor." Emily says.

"No problem. Now there is one other thing." The doctor says hesitantly which makes both women go nervous at his tone.

"What is that?" Emily asks.

"Your mother is here." He answers.

"What?" Emily asks dumbfounded. She is unaware that her mother came while she was in a coma.

"She's here. Do you wish to see her?" Dr. Daniels asks.

"Emily, you don't have to if you don't want to." JJ informs her.

"No it will be fine. Is there anything I should know?" Emily asks the two.

"Nope." The Doctor answers but JJ has a different response.

"Em I didn't tell you this because I thought it would upset you. Your mother came here." JJ was expecting some sort of reaction out of the brunette. Anger at her for not telling her that her mother came. She wasn't expecting rage against the brunette's mother.

"What?" Emily demands.

"Your mother came here the day of your surgery. She left soon afterwards after her and I uhh talked." JJ stumbles.

"Talked how?" Emily questions.

"Well she wanted to move you and I wouldn't let her. Thank you by the way; for making me your next of kin. I really appreciate that you trust me so much." JJ says and Emily nods.

"No problem. Wait hang on-she wanted to move me?" Emily says just realizing what JJ said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Em." JJ apologizes, gauging her friend's reaction to this news.

"Okay send her in." Emily orders.

"Do you want me to stay?" JJ asks.

"No, I need to face her alone, thank you." Emily says determinedly.

"I'll be outside, holler if you need me." JJ says.

"Thanks JJ." JJ walks out and passes the Ambassador and politely nods.

"Ma'am." The Ambassador doesn't verbally reply but answers with a nod and walks into her daughter's room.

* * *

"Hello Emily." Ambassador Prentiss says curtly.

"Hello Mother." Emily responds back, equally curt.

"How are you?" The Ambassador asks still standing at the foot of the bed.

"I am doing fine. I'll be able to leave here tomorrow most likely."

"That's good."

"Why are you here?" Emily demands.

"Excuse me?" The Ambassador looks bewildered.

"Why are you here, Mother?" Emily repeats.

"I am here to see my daughter since she is in the hospital." Ambassador Prentiss responds but Emily doesn't buy it.

"I have been here for two weeks! Granted, one week I was in a coma. But I have been awake for a week now and I haven't seen a hair of you!" Emily demands angrily.

"Emily, I am here because I think your job is too dangerous and you need to quit." Ambassador Prentiss says stunning her daughter.

"Excuse me?" Emily growls out.

"You heard me, Emily." Ambassador Prentiss says with authority.

"You want me to quit?" Emily scoffs.

"Yes." The Ambassador says plainly.

"You are insane." Emily responds back just as plain.

"How dare you talk to your mother like that, Emily Elizabeth?" Ambassador Prentiss demands and scolds her daughter.

"I am not quitting." Emily says defiantly and her mother's eyes flash with anger. "I can't believe you. First you come here to take me away from my team-my family, and now you are asking me to quit?" Emily says angrily, trying to wrap her mind around what is happening.

"You misunderstood me." Ambassador Prentiss says sternly. Emily works through the entire conversation as to how she misunderstood her mother's wish for her to quit and comes up blank.

"I did? How so, Mother?" Emily bites back.

"I am not asking, I am ordering." Ambassador Prentiss corrects.

"What?" Emily says in a confused, disbelieving, tone.

"As your mother, I am ordering you to quit from your post in the FBI, effective immediately." The Ambassador responds back.

"No." Emily answers.

"What?" The Ambassador responds in the same confused tone her daughter has moments ago.

"No." Emily responds again.

"Are you defying me?" Ambassador Prentiss asks this as if the mere idea of someone defying her is impossible.

"Yes, I am." Emily responds back, smiling to herself.

"If you are going to defy me, then you might as well address me properly, Emily." The Ambassador says diplomatically.

"Sorry. Yes Ambassador, I am." Emily says in a bitter and sarcastic tone.

"Not exactly what I had in mind but I'll take it." Ambassador Prentiss says, ignoring Emily's tone.

"Goodbye Ambassador." Emily says abruptly.

"We will talk later." Emily's mother says with a tone that leaves no room for argument. However, being the rebel that she is, Emily disagrees.

"No Ambassador, we will not. Now get out of my room before I call security." Emily warns her mother sternly. Her mother scoffs and leaves the room without a backwards glance. Emily just rests her head on her pillow, replaying the conversation in her head.

* * *

"Agent Prentiss?" Emily doesn't look up to see who the visitor is. She is still recovering from her encounter with her mother.

"Go away!" Emily shouts at the unknown visitor. That's when Emily decides to look at the visitor and immediately feels bad.

"Sorry I'll just be-" Samantha starts to apologize but is cut off by Emily.

"Samantha, wait I'm sorry. Please come in." Emily says sitting up.

"Thank you." Samantha says and moves to stand next to the foot of the bed.

"Well sit down." Emily says with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Samantha responds politely at the order and pulls up a chair.

"Samantha, relax." Emily laughs at the teenager's nervousness.

"Yes ma'am. I'm calm." Samantha says in a very un-calm like voice.

"Why don't we drop the 'ma'am'?" Emily says, trying to get the teenager to relax.

"Yes ma'am-Agent Prentiss." Samantha says.

"If you can't call me Prentiss like my entire team does, call me Emily." Emily says feeling she needs to be as blunt as possible with the incredibly nervous teenager in front of her. "She can talk down a person with three guns holding fifty people hostage but have her talk with a federal agent and she will have a panic attack." Emily mutters and Samantha hears her and smiles.

"Sorry it's just we never actually met." Samantha explains.

"You're right. Hello, I am Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, but you can call me Emily. It is a pleasure to meet you." Emily says extending her hand to which Samantha rises and shakes it.

"Samantha Smith and the pleasure is all mine, Emily." Samantha sits back down and then bursts out laughing to which Emily joins her. "I'm sorry Emily, but we sound like a bunch of-"

"Snot nosed, stuck up, rich kids." Emily finishes to which Samantha nods.

"Yes ma'am." Samantha says smiling.

"We talked about that." Emily scolds her playfully.

"I know. Sorry. Force of habit I guess." Samantha replies back. It is true. In true, stereotypical southern fashion, Samantha has grown up respecting everyone. She calls adults either 'ma'am' or 'sir', addresses all her friends' parents as Mister or Mrs., and is a true southern 'gentleman'.

"Samantha, why are you here?" Emily asks.

"To thank you." Samantha says sincerely.

"What?" Emily asks.

"Well to thank your entire team. Where are they by the way?" Samantha asks.

"Back in Quantico; JJ is still here though." Emily responds.

"I would like to thank them. But you, Emily, you I need to thank the most." Samantha stares into Emily's brown eyes and Emily can see the gratitude in the teenager's eyes.

"You don't need to." Emily says sincerely but Samantha shakes her head.

"So modest; you have to say that but you know it is true. You saved my life, Emily. That isn't something I am going to take for granted. While, yes it was incredibly stupid of you to rush him, I understand why you do it. I understand what you were feeling. You knew he was going to kill himself and you didn't want him to hurt anyone else so you risked your life for me. That is something that I am immensely grateful for." Samantha expresses.

"I would say you're welcome but-" Emily starts but is interrupted by JJ who walks into the room.

"It doesn't seem to cover it?"

"Agent Jareau!" Samantha says standing up from her seat.

"Sam…" JJ warns the teenager to which Samantha blushes.

"Sorry JJ." Samantha says and Emily immediately understands that Samantha isn't just polite to her, but to everyone. A truly good kid.

"You two have met?" Emily asks.

"Oh yes ma'am. She came by and updated me on your status while I was in the hospital and then called me every day. She called me today to tell me you were getting out of here tomorrow so I thought it would be a good time to come." Samantha responds.

"I appreciate that Samantha." Emily says honestly to which Samantha nods.

"If I get to call you Emily, then you can at least call me Sam. Everyone does." Sam says and Emily nods.

"Sam then; you know, you have the makings to be a profiler." Emily says and JJ agrees.

"I do?" Sam asks astonished.

"Yeah; you should think about joining the FBI." JJ says and Sam beams with pride.

"Here how about we stay in touch and you give me a call with any questions you might have." Emily says handing Sam her business card." And then if you do decide to join the academy, we'll see what me and JJ can do to get you in the BAU, but only if you want." Emily adds quickly on the end, so not to impose.

"You would do that for me?" Sam asks in disbelief.

"Sure, why not? You saved a whole restaurant full of people and kept me from bleeding out, that admirable." Emily responds back.

"Thank you Emily and JJ. Please thank your team for me. Tell them how much I appreciate it and everything." Sam says and to which they both nod in affirmation.

"We will Sam." Emily responds.

"I must be going now. Take care." Sam says giving a hug to Emily and JJ.

"You too." Emily responds and watches Sam leave the room. "There goes one really remarkable kid JJ." Emily says. The two talk about mindless things before Emily drifts off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"**Feeling gratitude and not expressing it is like wrapping a present and not giving it.****" William Arthur Ward.**


	8. Helpless

**Hey so I'm really sorry for the delay. I'm not the best at writing these kind of chapters so sorry if it is really bad. I think this story will be coming to a close soon but let me know if anyone is interested in a sequel. Also if you have any ideas I'm all ears. Anyways without further delay here is another chapter on the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 8-Helpless**

"**Silence does not always mark wisdom.****" Samuel Taylor Coleridge. **

* * *

"Agent Prentiss," Dr. Daniels greets the woman as he enters for his morning rounds.

"Doctor?" Emily asks.

"Yes," Dr. Daniels responds back.

"Can I go home?" Emily half asks, half begs the man.

"I just said you could." Dr. Daniels answers simply and a look of mixed happiness and confusion, engulf the brunette.

"No you didn't!" Emily accuses the doctor.

"You said, 'Doctor' and I, already knowing your next question, answered it. Gosh some profiler you are." Dr. Daniels teases.

"Wait, I can go?" Emily asks elated that she is finally able to leave the hospital and leave Florida.

"Yes ma'am, on one condition." Dr. Daniels caution and Emily's face falls.

"What is that?" Emily asks nervously.

"You are not to be alone." Dr. Daniels states simply.

"Doctor…" Emily begins to protest but is quickly cut off by the Doctor.

"That or you stay in the hospital. Either way Agent Prentiss, it is your decision." Dr. Daniels says with a smirk while Emily pouts at his conditions.

"Okay there Prentiss, Hotch sent us the jet and Morgan, Reid and Hotch got your apartment all set up for when we get back to your place." JJ says walking into the hospital room, closing her phone.

"Excuse me?" Emily asks bewildered. Emily starts to talk in a ramble and the words are lost on both JJ and the doctor. Emily realizes that she is no longer speaking English and blushes in embarrassment.

"I don't follow." JJ replies back equally confused and laughs at the brunette's ramble. She thought that everything seemed fairly clear, but apparently it wasn't considering it sparked Emily to speak in her native tongue of Portuguese.

"We?" Emily clarifies in English.

"Oh please forgive me." JJ begs, her face turning a dark red from embarrassment. "The doctor told me you had to have someone with you so I assumed I would stay but if you would rather have someone else, please feel free. I won't feel bad and I am so sorry I imposed that on you." JJ rambles. Emily has never seen the media liaison at such a stumble for words and admits it was quite cute.

"JJ, take a breath and calm down." Emily instructs the blonde and to which she nods and takes a few calming breaths.

"Okay sorry." JJ apologizes and Emily smiles.

"It's fine JJ. I would love if you would come to stay with me." Emily assures her and JJ smiles a big smile.

"Then it's settled then." Dr. Daniels interjects. "Here are your discharge papers and you know the rules Agents."

"Yes sir. Thank you very much Dr. Daniels." Emily says politely.

"Thanks Doc." JJ responds back to the doctor and they both shake his hand.

"No problem and have a good day ladies." Dr. Daniels says and he exits the room.

* * *

"Oh my god I can't believe I am finally home. It feels like it's been ages." Emily expresses joyfully as she opens the door to her apartment and walks in.

"Careful Em." JJ warns the brunette to which Emily maturely turns around and sticks her tongue out at the blonde.

"Here let me take that." JJ gives the brunette a stern but playful glare. JJ has taken the Doctor's orders very seriously and has refused to let Emily take anything or help her in any way, shape, or form. Emily holds her hands up in defeat.

"Okay okay. So what would you like to eat?" Emily asks walking towards her kitchen. "Though I doubt I have anything considering… whoa; hey Jayje?" Emily calls from her kitchen.

"Yeah?" JJ says from the other room.

"I think there's a problem." Emily calls back.

"Did you forget how to open up a fridge?" JJ teases.

"Very funny. No. Why is there enough food in here to feed a small country?" JJ laughs at how accurate Emily's statement happens to be when she walks into the kitchen and sees just how much food has been stocked into the pantry and fridge.

"Well Prentiss, considering you are going to end up eating about ¾ of that food, I say they are pretty spot on the amount." JJ teases again.

"Oh you think you are so hilarious Jareau. Let's see how you feel when I refuse to allow you to have any of my coffee." JJ's eyes go wide in horror and then narrows down into a glare.

"No, you wouldn't dare." JJ growls at the profiler to which she stands her ground and nods. JJ happens to be in love with Emily's coffee. It is her achielius' heel next to Emily.

"You know I would, JJ. You better apologize about my eating habits if you even dare dream about getting some of my coffee." Emily commands playfully. JJ rolls her eyes but then startles Emily by getting on her knees before Emily and grovels; though her tone is laced with sarcasm and playfulness.

"Oh Your Royal Emilyness, please forgive thy JJ and her insensitive comments. She has no idea what went through her mind when she insulted your Emilyness." Emily bursts out laughing and JJ does too getting up from her knees. Then she notices that Emily is wincing in pain. "Oh my god Emily, are you okay?" Her tone is now filled with worry.

"I'm fine. Just the laughing hurt. I'll be fine." Emily assures JJ but JJ isn't convinced but lets it drop for the time being.

"Only you Em have the ability to get hurt while laughing." JJ says and Emily smiles.

"It's a gift. So…food. What would you like again?" Emily says remembering why they came into the kitchen in the first place.

"How about I make us some pasta while you sit down and relax?" JJ suggests in a subtle way of getting Emily to not do anything and just sit.

"Or I could make the pasta and you sit down and relax?" Emily counters back much to the annoyance of JJ.

"Em…" JJ pleads with the brunette.

"Please Jayje. You are my guest and my manners tell me I should me the one serving you, not the other way around." Emily explains herself.

"Emily, you sit your ass down this second or I will make you sit." JJ orders Emily and Emily realizes that she will not win this argument.

"Yes ma'am. You know JJ, you can be so pushy." Emily says from the living room.

"I'm pushy for your own good. You heard the doctor." JJ reminds Emily while getting the pot out and filling it with water and some salt and puts it on the stove to get it to a boil.

"Yeah yeah I heard him." Emily said a little bit too forcefully and JJ takes the water off the burner and turns the stove off. She walks over to Emily who is now sitting on the couch looking at her view of the Washington skyline. JJ doesn't say anything as she carefully sits next to the brunette. They sit in silence for a while. Emily just stares out her window while JJ just stares at Emily. "You aren't going to say anything?" Emily asks the blonde without turning to look at her.

"Nope." JJ responds back much to the surprise of the profiler.

"No?" Emily says skeptically turning to look at her.

"No." Confirms JJ. "I am perfectly content sitting here until you are ready to talk. Nothing is cooking so we don't have to worry about your apartment burning down." JJ says and Emily gives a small smile but then it is removed quickly. Emily admires JJ's stubbornness and determination. Emily turns back to her view and takes a few deep breaths.

"I don't like feeling like this." Emily says softly.

"Like what Em? Talk to me." JJ says grabbing the profiler's hands in her own.

"Like I'm helpless; that I can't do anything for myself." Emily admits to her hands.

"Emily, it's okay to ask for help and to accept help when its needed. Right now you need help after you saved a restaurant full of children. That isn't being helpless." JJ counters.

"I didn't do that, Sam did." Emily stubbornly argues back, finally turning to look JJ in the eye.

"Okay well you saved Sam then." JJ responds back, equally as stubborn. "She said so herself. Despite the fact that you went unarmed into a hostage situation where the UNSUB had three guns, you came out alive and you saved Sam. That isn't helpless. You are one of the strongest people I know Emily. Being strong is knowing when the pain becomes too much." JJ watches as Emily contemplates this advice. JJ saw that Emily was going to interrupt her but JJ pressed forward and came up with an argument that Emily couldn't fight.

"Thanks JJ. I really appreciate it." Emily says after a few moments of silence.

"No problem. Now how about I cook us dinner?" JJ says as more of a done deal than a question and Emily knows better than to argue with her.

"Sounds good." Emily says with a smile and relaxes on her couch as the sweet aroma of bread comes from the oven as JJ cooks dinner.

* * *

"**A loving heart is the truest wisdom." Charles Dickens. **


	9. New Feelings

**I've never actually done anything like this before so please tell me how I did. So part of it is from Emily's POV and after the part where it says JJ's POV, it'll stay like that for the rest of the chapter. Without further delay here is another chapter on the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 9-New feelings**

"**You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to." Unknown**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

God what the hell is happening to me? I don't even know how this happened. One minute we were best friends and the next I start noticing her looks. Those gorgeous blue eyes and the way her hips move as she walks down the hall. No no no, she is straight…hell I'm straight. This isn't right. Something is not right here. I can't. The day I got better and got the okay to live alone was a very bad day. When the doctor told us JJ looked so sad it was heartbreaking. No she probably was just going to miss girl time but in reality she was happy to go back to her own home. What do I know it's not like I would be able to tell the difference. Am I an idiot? I can't even convince myself this. I am a profiler for heaven's sake! Of course she was heartbroken she had to leave my house. But I don't like her like that do I? Then how come while they are out on cases I long her to come back even more? Why is it that when she walks into the room I'll smile the biggest grin that Morgan will eventually laugh at me for. Why is it that she can make my day instantly brighter? I think I know why. Because I have fallen for my best friend Jennifer Jareau and I am in love with her.

"You're in love with me Em?" I did not just say that aloud did I? I look up from my coffee that has long gone cold and see the blue eyes staring intently at me waiting for my answer. I do what I think is right, I drop my coffee right then and there and storm out of the break room and out of the bullpen.

"JJ sweetie, just tell her." Garcia urges me.

* * *

JJ's POV

"Pen I can't. I spent two weeks with her, staying at her house and I couldn't. I refuse to ruin our friendship over a-" I start to say crush but Garcia interrupts me.

"If you say crush I will slap you." I don't say it for I know she is serious. "JJ you are head over heels in love with her and you can't admit it to her. Hell it took you forever to admit it to yourself. The only person who doesn't know that you are in love with Emily is Emily. Everyone else can see it except her. She calls herself a profiler." Garcia informs me.

"Pen I can't." I protest against her.

"You can and you will." Garcia starts to type on her computer and pulls up the surveillance footage on one of the monitors. "You see, she has been standing in there for the past fifteen minutes. Go. Get our brunette profiler out of her trance and get her to see that she is too in love with you whether she knows it or not." Garcia orders me making me stand up from my chair.

"But…" I try to argue but ultimately fail.

"But nothing missy, now go." Garcia orders again, pushing me towards the door.

"I hate you." I growl at her and she smiles.

"You love me but not as much as our profiler now go or I will send her the video."

Garcia threatens.

"What video?" Garcia smirks and I then realize what video she is referring to. "You wouldn't dare." Garcia gives me a look. A look I know well. The look that says if I don't move my ass this very minute, she will follow through on her threat. "I'm going I'm going." Garcia smiles a big grin and watches me leave her office.

I walk down the hallway and stop in front the break room. I still can't believe I am about to tell the women I love that I'm in love with her at work in the break room. That's insanely romantic. I guess it's now or never. I walk in there and Emily makes no indication that she heard me enter. It seems she's having an internal debate within herself and I find it kind of cute. She's leaning with her back against the counter just staring at her cup. I can she her eyes scrunch and see her frown and then I hear her say something that totally stops my heart and puts butterflies in my stomach.

"Because I have fallen for my best friend Jennifer Jareau and I am in love with her." I can't believe she said that she's in love with me. I can't actually believe it. I say the only thing I can say.

"You're in love with me, Em?" Her head whips up and for the first time acknowledges my presence. She probably sees my face full of hope and probably confusion and anticipation. We stand there just staring at each other until she drops her coffee cup and rushes past me and out of the room and I turn to see her storming out of the bullpen. That was the last thing I expected to happen and I want to follow but I don't want to face the rejection from her. It's worse that she's in love with me and she doesn't want to be in love with me. I don't even think about the fact that she doesn't know I'm in love with her. But she doesn't want to be in love with me. She doesn't want to be with me.

"Oh honey it's okay. Everything will be okay." I just realize that Garcia entered the room and is holding me. How did I get down on the ground? I blink away the tears and rub my face for the tears I didn't already realize fell.

"How could I be so stupid?" I ask to myself angrily.

"You're not stupid Jayje. Go get her. Go get her back." Garcia instructs me.

"But…" I try to argue again but there is no use arguing against her.

"Now; she's on the roof. Go to her. Go." Garcia orders me and I slowly get up and rub the tears from my face and Garcia gives me a quick look over and deems me acceptable. I walk into the bullpen and give Morgan a nod indicating, 'I got this'. He nods in understanding and walks into the break room to get information from the Oracle. I can't blame him and hope that whatever Garcia decides is for the best. I press the up button that will take me to the roof. I take the time to compose myself. The floor dings indicating my arrival and I step out of the elevator and open the door taking me to the roof. My hands shake and sweat forms with trepidation as I step onto the roof to look for the love of my life. I see her sitting on the edge of the roof, with her feet dangling over the side. My first and foremost thought is, she better not jump. She better not jump.

* * *

"**Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over." Unknown**

* * *

**Please review. They make my day.**


	10. Losing a Friend

**Hey so sorry this is such a short chapter. I 'm not quite sure if I like this chapter or not. I know what the next chapter looks like so I just had to get there first. Thank you so much to Swishla for all of your help and to everyone who reviewed. Please let me know how you guys think of the story and if there is anything you guys want to mkae happen I'll see what I can do. Without further delay, here is another chapter on the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 10-Losing a Friend**

"**The hardest part about being friends, is loving you so much****" Unknown**

* * *

"Emily? Emily, what are you doing?" JJ asks startling Emily.

"JJ?" Emily says turning her head but doesn't actually look at JJ. She scoffs and turns away. "I ask you the same thing." Emily responds back bitterly.

"I came here to make sure you didn't do something stupid and that you are alright." JJ answers honestly and forcefully but not bitterly. Emily still hasn't looked at JJ and remains staring out onto the view that the FBI building can give of Quantico, Virginia.

"Wow. You really think I would just jump off the roof of the FBI if I wanted to kill myself?" Emily retorts back, disbelieving. "Really? There are plenty of less dramatic ways to off myself JJ." JJ jumps back at the tone and words that Emily spoke. "For starters I could just take this," Emily takes out her gun and waves it around, "and point it at my head," Emily points the gun at her head, "and pull the trigger. Bam."

"EMILY PRENTISS, PUT THE GOD DAMN GUN DOWN!" JJ screams, running over to her and knocking the gun out of her hand. "Don't you ever think about doing that again!" JJ says giving her a huge hug. "I mean god, what's the matter with you?" JJ pulls back and looks Emily square in the eye and not allowing her to turn her head. Emily's exterior is cold and distant. Nothing can be shown in her eyes. On the inside though, Emily is in pain. She can't handle the inevitable rejection.

"Nothing is the matter with me JJ. Now please why are you here?" Emily asks less harsh than before but she isn't exactly Miss Sunshine either.

"I told you. You never said why you were here." JJ turns the tables.

"I come up here to think; to get away. Is that a problem?" Emily bites back and JJ shakes her head. "Clearly I can't get any space. Now excuse me Agent Jareau, I must be going." Emily stands up and grabs her gun and holsters it and starts to walk from the roof.

"Emily Prentiss stop. Stop right now." JJ orders coolly.

"I'm done JJ." Emily says without turning around and resumes her walk to the door but JJ runs up and grabs Emily's arm forcing her to stay.

"We are not done talking Emily." JJ says forcibly and desperately.

"Agent Jareau, I am ordering you to let go of me." Emily says harshly and JJ looks at her likes she has grown a second head.

"You're ordering me?" JJ says in a disbelieving tone.

"Agent Jareau, as your superior I am ordering you to unhand me. You will follow my orders or risk getting sanctioned. Now hands off me before I have a harassment claim put against you. Is that understood?" Emily asks.

"Yes _ma'am_." JJ says bitterly and resentfully as she removes her hand. Emily turns to walk off the roof and holds back the tears until she gets into the elevator where she presses the emergency stop button. The elevator halts and Emily sinks to the floor and puts her head against the back wall. Her tears flow down her face and she bangs the back of her head against the wall a few times.

"Damn I'm such an idiot." Emily then says to herself, "What did I do?" She says over and over again.

* * *

JJ sits down on the roof and cannot believe that Emily put a gun to her head and spoke that way. Not to mention the direct order had JJ beyond perplexed. JJ has no more tears to shed and just sits on the roof. Her cell starts to ring and she doesn't even bother with looking at the caller ID. "Agent Jareau," JJ says bleakly.

"JJ, come to my office." Garcia's voice answers the media liaison.

"Pen…" JJ starts to protest but is cut off.

"Jayje, it wasn't a request." Garcia reminds the blonde kindly. JJ slowly gets up and walks to the elevator and calls for it. JJ makes her way towards Garcia's office so slow, a snail could pass her. "JJ, sit down." JJ sits and doesn't even look at her best friend and instead looks at her hand.

"What happened up there?" Garcia demands softly. There is no doubt in JJ's mind that Garcia was watching the whole thing unfold on security tapes.

"I lost my friend, Pen. I don't know what happened to her, but she's not there anymore."

"Well you're going to get her back."

"Pen, how many times do I have to tell you? She doesn't want me and she never will!"

"JJ, look here." Garcia pulls up the security video of the elevator hosting Emily. JJ sees Emily on the floor crying and banging her head against the wall. "She's not okay. I may not be a profiler Jayje, but this doesn't have to do with being held hostage. She can compartmentalize that. This is something that one of her boxes can't hold."

"Pen look," JJ says pointing to the screen. Garcia looks up in time to see Emily get up from her position on the floor and wipe her tears away. Emily takes a few calming breaths before hitting the go button and the elevator resumes. Emily walks out of the elevator and Garcia and JJ watch her interaction with Morgan on the monitors. JJ sees Morgan ask her something and Emily storms off and Morgan just stands there with a dumbfounded expression.

"JJ, give her space for now. But tonight, go to her house and don't leave until you know she's alright." JJ stares at the screen and makes no indication she heard Garcia. "JJ!"

"Yeah?"

"You hear me?"

"Yeah, thanks Garcia." JJ says and she walks out of Garcia's office and into her own and doesn't leave it for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Sometimes being a friend means mastering the art of timing. There is a time for silence. A time to let go and allow people to hurl themselves into their own destiny. And a time to prepare to pick up the pieces when it's all over. - Gloria Naylor**


	11. Fight

**So honestly I am not one hundread percent sure about this chapter. Or the next one actually. I have them both written and I'll post them soon. Also I lied. I'm not sure when I am actually ending this story so I'll let you know when I figure it out myself. Again I am super nervous about this chapter and I don't know if it's best that I'm telling you this but you never know. Let me know and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11-Fight**

"**A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down.****" Arnold H. Glasgow**

* * *

The unmistakable sound of a gun going off; that's all it took to send JJ, the team's media liaison, storming into the apartment, gun drawn. JJ was about to knock but then when she heard the shot she kicked the door in. All her FBI training takes over as she clears each room. "Clear" she says in her mind, not daring to speak out. She walks through each room and clears the first floor. She slowly makes her way up the stairs, eyeing the door that is half open. Sweat forms on her hands as she grips the gun tighter. Once JJ makes it onto the last step she turns to her right, entering a room. Then she feels the coldest thing on the back of her head that drives her heart a mile a minute. A gun.

At first JJ didn't understand what she was doing at her friend's apartment. Now that she was "staring" down the barrel of a gun, she thought back as to what actually brought her into this situation. She didn't understand what compelled her to drive there in the middle of the night. It wasn't Garcia's pleas or even commands that drove her there. It wasn't the driven need to visit Emily, or so she thought. No it went beyond that. It went far beyond that. Could it be the one thing in life that drives people to go to Hell and back? JJ already knows she's in love with Emily. She already knows that. How naïve could she get? How did she let herself think that it was anything less than love? Despite the fact that she has faced rejection, time and time again, by the very person, love cannot allow someone to give up so easily. So that's why JJ came over to the apartment late at night. Because love is the now the reason why JJ has a gun held to the back of her head. "Put the gun down." The cold voice orders that sends a shiver down her spine.

"Emily. It's me, JJ." JJ says, trying to coax Emily to put the gun down but Emily is in another world.

"Put the gun down." Emily orders even colder as she pushes the gun harder into the back of JJ's head. It was the first time that JJ has ever been truly afraid of Emily.

"Okay okay okay." JJ complies as she raises her hands and takes her finger off the trigger. She very slowly lowers herself to the ground and puts her gun on the ground before standing back up equally as slow and Emily seems content.

"Now put your hands behind your head." Emily orders.

"Emily…" JJ starts to say but Emily cocks her gun and JJ relents.

"Now. Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" Emily says after she searches JJ and JJ is very happy that she doesn't carry a backup weapon.

"Emily. It's me JJ. Why don't you put the gun down?" JJ begs her friend.

"Who are you?" Emily demands louder.

"Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, Communications Liaison for the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia." JJ answers formally and Emily becomes livid.

"Come with me." Emily puts her gun to JJ's back and leads her to the bedroom. "On your knees and if you argue with me so help me God." Emily threatens and JJ nods and gets on her knees. For one thing, JJ never expected this to happen. She never expected to be in Emily's bedroom, on her knees, with her hands behind her head, while Emily held a gun to her. "Now lie down." Emily instructs and JJ flattens herself out while Emily grabs her handcuffs and cuffs JJ's hands behind her back. Or at least that's what she attempted to do. Emily starts to grab JJ's left hand to handcuff her when JJ acts. She somehow manages to flip Emily off of her. Emily slams into the wall and JJ stands up, but doesn't approach her friend.

"Are you alright?" JJ asks and Emily jumps up gun in hand. Instead of surrendering, JJ uses all the tactical skills the FBI academy taught her and she and Emily engage in hand to hand combat. JJ just does the defensive maneuvers while Emily is on offense. Their fight ventures into the hallway and becomes even more dangerous. At one point JJ is able to knock the gun out of her hand and manages to put her in a sleeper hold but doesn't knock her out. "EMILY! It's me JJ. Stop fighting me." JJ commands but Emily sends both of them soaring backwards and into the wall. JJ lets go of Emily and falls to the ground. Emily recovers much quicker for she stands up and forces JJ to her feet. Emily has her forearm across JJ's neck against that wall and JJ struggles to keep consciousness. JJ can start to feel consciousness slipping away and in a desperate attempt JJ, with all her might, knocks Emily away from her and into the adjacent wall. Emily knocks her head and falls back down into a sitting position with her head leaning against the wall. JJ slides down herself, catching her breath. She looks into Emily's eyes and for the first time tonight she can see the real Emily.

"JJ? What are you doing here?"

* * *

"**A friend will accept the fake smile and just watch over you to make sure you're okay. A best friend will fight you tooth and nail to get the answer. They will not allow you to just walk away. Instead they will push you and push you until you open up to them." Me.**


	12. Aftermath

**So here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Please review. Without further delay here is another chapter on the way. **

* * *

**Chapter 12-Aftermath**

"**All men make mistakes, but only wise men learn from their mistakes.****" Winston Churchill **

* * *

JJ looks into Emily's eyes and can see fear, confusion, and hurt; "What am I doing here? I think the better question would be what is going on with you?" JJ demands angry and Emily looks more bewildered.

"Me? How did you get into my house?" That's when the pain decides to hit Emily at full force. "Oh god; oh my head; is that blood?" Emily asks as she looks at her hand and can see the red that covers her head.

"Yes Emily, your head is bleeding. Let's get you to a hospital. We need to get that head wound checked out." JJ stands and leans against the wall for support but doesn't go near her friend. She is far too pissed and in pain.

"No." Emily says defiantly and JJ gets even angrier, if that is even possible at the moment.

"Emily, this is not up to debate, you are going." JJ says with such authority that Emily almost concedes but refuses.

"No. Why are you even here and why is there a handcuff hanging from your hand?" Emily asks indicating to the metal that caught her eye. JJ stares at it and then walks back into the bedroom grabbing her gun and the key and unlocks herself.

"Emily…what the hell happened?" JJ demands when she gets back, first aid kit in hand.

"I have no idea. All I remember is walking into the table and it fell over and then everything from there is a blank." Emily winces as JJ cleans out the wound though JJ doesn't apologies.

"Did you drink?" JJ asks expressionlessly.

"No." Emily says quickly and JJ believes her.

"There was a gunshot." JJ comments but is more of a question.

"No, I think that was the table. What is going on JJ?" Emily asks. She hates the not knowing and not understanding.

"I came to check on you and talk to you when I heard a gun go off, or at least I thought that's what it was. I rushed in here and then you uh…" JJ explains but stops.

"I what?" Emily presses.

"You put a gun to the back of my head, disarmed me, made me get on my knees, demanded to know who I was and why I was in your house. When I told you, well you started to arrest me when I fought back. You almost chocked me to death when I slammed you into the wall. What I'm really surprised about is that the police haven't arrived yet." JJ says in one breath and just as Emily was about to respond another two people entered the hallway.

"POLICE!" The first officer screams at the two ladies. The sight isn't a pretty one. The wall near Emily's head has blood running down it. Not to mention they both have blood on their shirts and some bruises. Also JJ completely forgot about the gun that is residing in her pants.

"Speak of the devil." Emily murmurs.

"Are you alright? Is the attacker gone?" The first officer asks and that's when he notices JJ's gun.

"Yeah," JJ says standing up when all of a sudden both officers' guns are retrained on her.

"Don't move," The first officer orders.

"What?" JJ asks confused, not moving but not raising her hands either.

"Put your hands behind your head, and get on your knees." The second officer orders and JJ rolls her eyes.

"Not again." JJ murmurs loud enough for Emily to hear and Emily gives her a sympathetic smile. The first officer rushes over to Emily and tries to carry her away from the "threat".

"Officer, I live here." Emily tries to explain that JJ is no way a threat.

"And her?" The officer motions his gun towards JJ and JJ has no way made the situation better. She still hasn't surrendered and actually moved her hand ever so slightly that it is now resting on the butt of her gun.

"A friend now put the gun down." Emily says, praying they don't shoot JJ.

"Not until the threat is clear and I currently see a gun on your friend and see another one in that back room over there." The first officer says stubbornly and Emily mentally slaps herself for now having three guns on display. She better not mention that she has one strapped to her ankle.

"FBI, both of us." Emily explains standing up.

"Haha nice try ladies. That's it both of you. I am going to arrest you for impersonating a federal agent." The officer says moving to arrest Emily and that's when JJ steps forward and both guns are retrained on her and this time, she smartly raises her hands to her shoulders.

"Officer, I am going to very slowly reach into my back pocket and pull out a badge." JJ does and pulls out her credentials. "SSA Jennifer Jareau, of the BAU; SSA Emily Prentiss, of the BAU as well," indicating to herself and Emily.

"You're really in the FBI?" The first officer asks skeptically as he inspects the badge.

"Yeah; now we are so sorry for the trouble but this is all a really big misunderstanding." The two officers look at each other and share a look and they both lower their weapons and re-holster them.

"Understood Agents; have a good evening." The first one says and they walk out.

"Wow I'm really surprised he just left it at that." Emily says to JJ and JJ nods.

"Yeah no kidding." JJ looks around the room and hallway and all she can see is destruction. "I'll help you clean up." JJ says and to be honest, she actually quite pissed at Emily. Though she doesn't understand what made Emily act that way, she had a gun held at her twice. She was forced to swallow her pride so she wasn't shot by her best friend and not once has Emily asked for forgiveness for her behavior. JJ is just irritated and hurt and upset.

"Thank you." Emily says and notes that JJ is distant and probably super angry at her but Emily doesn't know what came over her and what exactly happened.

* * *

Once the mess had been picked up JJ sits Emily down on the couch and JJ stands in front of her. A table separates them and from what Emily can tell, it is probably best that it does. JJ had been controlling her anger and now she can control it no longer. Emily can practically see the fumes rolling off her. JJ doesn't even start out calm, she bursts out yelling. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING?" JJ screams at Emily and Emily just looks down like a scolded child. "Were you even thinking?" JJ says rhetorically and Emily knew better than to answer. "This isn't a toy Emily." JJ pulls out her gun and waves it around. "You can't just point it anyone you chose because it has deadly consequences. You did learn that in the academy didn't you? What the hell happened?"

JJ asks and expects Emily to give an adequate explanation as to what occurred.

"I came home and I had a glass of scotch." Emily admits to her hands and JJ can't believe her ears.

"You lied to me?" JJ asks with a hint of betrayal and hurt in her voice and Emily feels beyond guilty.

"I'm sorry." That's all Emily can think to say. Nothing she says can make the situation better.

"So you had some scotch. Then what?" JJ prompts.

"I walked into the table and when it fell something happened. It goes blank and the next thing I remember is feeling a pain in my head and seeing you sitting across the hallway from me on the floor." Emily explains and even to her own ears it doesn't sound plausible but that's the best she can do.

"Well I already told you what happened in-between you're consciousness." JJ supplies coldly.

"I have no idea what came over me JJ. Honest. I would never consciously put you in harm's way. You know that." Emily pleads with her best friend.

"Do I?" JJ asks dubiously.

"JJ." Emily says with disbelief and shock.

"Look Emily, you're tired, I'm tired. Let's go to bed." JJ says, ending the conversation abruptly.

"I'm not letting you leave." Emily says firmly.

"Excuse me?" JJ asks.

"I would prefer you stayed. It's three in the morning and like you said, you're tired, and it's not safe to be driving. I'll let you sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch." Emily begs her to stay.

"That's silly Em…I'll take the guest bedroom." JJ smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes and Emily notes this as well. JJ ventures upstairs and into the bedroom and Emily stays on the couch with her head in her hands.

"What did I do? What did I do? What did I do?" Emily and JJ repeat to themselves over and over again. Neither of them sleep all night.

* * *

"**Experience is the name everyone gives to their mistakes." Oscar Wilde**


	13. Consequences

**I just want to say thank you to all who are still with the story as well as to those who have reviewed. It warms my heart when I get a review. I would also like to say thank you to those who have alerted/favortited this story. It means a lot that people are reading this story. Now I must say that this is going to be the last post for a while so this story is officially on a hiatus. I'm sorry I just didn't want you guys to worry why I was not posting. This story will not be published again until sometime in August and for that I truely appologize. Please review. Without further delay here is another chapter on the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Consequences**

"**Experience is a brutal teacher but you learn, my god do you learn." C.S. Lewis.**

* * *

JJ looks over at the alarm clock. 5:30 it reads. JJ slumps out of bed. She is still in her clothes from yesterday. She gets up and gets ready to leave. She plans to sneak out the Emily's apartment however she didn't expect to run into Emily in the kitchen. "JJ!" Emily exclaims in surprise. She notices that JJ is still in her clothes from yesterday and the bags under her eyes. JJ eyes Emily and notices the exact same thing.

"Emily, I'm just going to go now." Emily looks visibly pained. She can't compartmentalize anymore feelings anymore. She's too tired to hide anymore. JJ on the other hand is equally as tired but feels the need to hide her emotions so she can just move on. But the most important thing is when you love someone, you can't get over them. True love is something one can never move on from. Emily says nothing and neither does JJ as JJ leaves the apartment without a backwards glance.

* * *

Emily arrives to the BAU at her usual time. She took a shower and changed her clothes for a group of profilers would have noticed that she was in the same set of clothes for two days in a row. She applied cover-up but not even make-up could conceal the bags under her eyes. The other side with working with profilers is that they notice when one of their friends isn't their normal self. Sometimes it's good; sometimes it's bad. "Hey Princess; late night?" Morgan asks her and Emily nods.

"Yeah," Emily doesn't elaborate and Morgan decides to drop it for now. Just as Emily sits down, Hotch comes to the bullpen.

"Agent Prentiss, my office." Hotch's stern voice rings through the bullpen and Emily just looks at Morgan and Reid with a questioning look to which they both reply with a shrug.

"Yes sir." Emily responds back and hurries up to her boss' office. Emily enters after Hotch and he closes the door.

"Have a seat Agent Prentiss." Hotch orders and Emily does. She knows that she is in a whole lot of trouble if he is calling her 'Agent Prentiss'.

"Sir?" Emily starts but doesn't know what to say.

"We'll get started soon. We are waiting on one more person to join us." Hotch says and Emily nods. A knock sounds. "Enter." Hotch says and Emily turns to see JJ come in.

"You wanted to see me, Hotch?" JJ asks and looks at Hotch to see nothing on his face. No emotion and JJ realizes that she is in a whole heap of trouble. "I mean sir." JJ says and Hotch accepts this. That's when JJ realizes that Emily is too sitting in Hotch's office and her face shows the same amount of confusion. "Have a seat Agent Jareau." Hotch orders and JJ nods aware of the formalities present. Hotch then stands up to close the blinds in his office and sits down again. "Agent Prentiss, please can you pick up the file in front of you and read it?"

"Sir?" Emily says and when she sees Hotch's face she doesn't add anymore and instead does as she's ordered. "Oh god." Emily's face quickly turns from puzzlement to horror as she reads the file in front of her.

"Emily? Emily what's wrong?" JJ asks, troubled by her friends horrified expression.

"Read it for yourself." Hotch orders and JJ removes the file from Emily's grip and reads it as well and her face too turns to horror.

"Hotch…" JJ starts to say but is interrupted by Hotch.

"SSA Jareau, SSA Prentiss, do you know what that is?" Hotch demand the two women and both look thoroughly ashamed of themselves. "Well? Do you know what it is?"

"Yes sir." They both mumble.

"What is it, Agent Prentiss?"

"It is a dispatch report by metro PD, sir." Emily says.

"And what does it say?" Hotch asks.

"It says that a 911 was called in about a possible break-in and when police arrived on scene they discovered the door to be kicked in and when they proceeded up the stairs they found signs of a violent fight and two people. One was on the ground bleeding and the other was armed. The two people managed to convince the officers it was a misunderstanding and they left." Emily reports humiliated and ashamed.

"A misunderstanding?" Hotch clarifies.

"Yes sir." Emily says and Hotch sticks his hand out and Emily gives him the file back.

"Were you able to see the address where the officers were dispatched to?" Hotch asks Emily.

"Yes sir." Emily answers.

"Where was it?" Hotch asks calmly.

"My apartment, sir." Emily says as she lowers her gaze. Afraid to meet her boss' eyes.

"You're apartment?" Hotch asks knowing the answer. He's acting as if he doesn't know the answer however, and both Emily and JJ realize this.

"Yes sir." Emily says.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?" The two smartly do not reply and instead just look at the ground like scolded children. "Eyes on me Agents. I want you to see the disappointment written on my face. This morning I got a call from metro PD on how two of my agents were fighting so loud and violently the police were called. Do you have any idea what could have happened. You two could have been arrested. You do realize this." Hotch yells at the two agents.

"Sir…" JJ tries to say but Hotch cuts her off.

"Agent Prentiss, Agent Jareau, I am sending you home for a week." Hotch orders them and they both look up with confusion written all over their faces.

"Sir?" They both say.

"I can't officially suspend you but I don't want either of you in the office until you both can get a handle on what is happening. This isn't the agents I know you two to be. You're vacation and sick time is not being taken away. When this is all cleared up and I have two people I can rely on, come back to work. Now go." Hotch commands effectively ending all conversation.

"Yes sir," JJ says standing up.

"Yes sir," Emily mumbles also standing up. As they are about to walk out the door Hotch stops them.

"Prentiss, JJ, whatever is going on please fix it. You are so lucky that Strauss didn't find out about this. Emily, are you trying to find ways for Strauss to be able to fire you? Look, go home. I don't want either of you to become Elle or Gideon okay?"

"Yes sir." They both mumble and Hotch goes to sit back down and the two ladies exit the office. They exit and they see Garcia, Reid, and Morgan earnestly watching the door. When they see that they are watching they try to cover but fail miserably.

* * *

On an unspoken agreement Emily and JJ take separate cars and JJ takes the lead and instead of driving to her apartment, she drives to the park. Emily gets out of the car when they reached their destination and asks, "That park JJ?"

"Yes. The park. Do you have a problem with that, Agent Prentiss?" JJ sneers back. It's Emily's fault that they are in this mess and Emily realizes this and takes the blonde's anger in silence.

"No. Lead the way." Emily says and JJ leads her to an isolated part of the park. It isn't secluded where if someone tried to kidnap them no one would see it but it's away from everyone so they can have a private conversation. JJ sits down with her back up against a tree and Emily mimics her at the tree opposite her.

"Let's get this over with." JJ says with her voice full of dread.

"JJ…" Emily pleads.

"What Emily?" JJ's tone is bitter.

"What's the matter? You seem a bit-" Emily struggles to find the right word but JJ supplies them for her.

"Off? Angry? Upset? Yes Emily I am because we are now suspended from work because you attacked me. I am pretty upset about that." JJ responds curtly and Emily looks down guiltily.

"JJ I don't know what came over me. I swear it. Look I didn't tell you this but I'm going to go speak to a psychologist about this. Maybe she can tell me what's going on. She said it would be best if you were there but I completely understand if you do not wish to be there." Emily says honestly not looking at JJ and JJ's heart goes out to her love.

"Would it help you get better?" JJ asks sincerely. She desperately wants Emily to get better regardless of what she says or does.

"I think so." Emily answers and JJ nods her head.

"Then I'll be there. Look Emily I'm angry, but I don't hate you." JJ says.

"You don't?" Emily asks astonished.

"You sound surprised. I just feel like I'm losing you and I'm not even sure why." JJ says regretfully and Emily looks down when she notices her watch.

"My appointment is in twenty. We should head out now." Emily says and JJ stands up.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"Emily." The psychologist greets. "This must be SSA Jareau." She says as she reaches out to shake JJ's hand. "Dr. Rose Anderson. Please call me Rose." Rose says and JJ nods.

"JJ; pleasure to meet you." JJ greets.

"I've heard a lot about you JJ. Now ladies shall we get started?" Rose asks.

"Please do." Emily says and they are led into a room. There was the standard therapist couch as well as other assortment of chairs and couches.

"Emily please lay down on the couch and JJ you may take any of the seats you wish." Rose says and Emily lies down while JJ takes the couch closes to Emily. "JJ, what happened last night?" Rose asks JJ.

"Excuse me? I didn't…" JJ stumbles and Rose interrupts her.

"JJ you are here to help Emily correct?" Rose asks intently.

"Yes but…"

"There is no room in life for buts. You are here to help her and do as I say and she will get helped." JJ nods and Rose asks again, "What happened last night?"

"Emily and I fought." JJ says simply.

"How so?"

"Literally she almost killed me a few times. Also she put a gun to my head." JJ does not look at Emily and decides to stare intently at the doctor.

"Emily?" Rose asks shifting her gaze from JJ.

"I don't know. I honestly cannot remember." Emily says with her eyes closed.

"Were you drinking?" Rose asks calmly and JJ looks at Emily.

"No, well yes but not a lot." Emily says after meeting JJ's gaze.

"JJ, do you know how to do a cognitive interview?" Rose asks out of the blue.

"Yes…" JJ trails off.

"Then proceed please." Rose orders and JJ stands up and moves to sit next to Emily. She grabs Emily's hand.

"Emily I want you to take a few deep breaths. Now close your eyes. Are you relaxed?" JJ asks.

"Yeah." Emily answers.

"Okay so it's night. You had just gotten home from work. What did you do?"

"I put my bag down and I went to the liquor cabinet." Emily says.

"You went and got some scotch. How did it taste." JJ says.

"It burned. But it tasted good." Emily answers honestly.

"You went upstairs. What did you hear?"

"The cars outside of my apartment."

"You're windows were open?"

"Yeah."

"Were you hot?"

"Yes."

"You went upstairs." JJ continues.

"I walked into the table and I can't remember anything else." Emily says as her speech rate picks up and JJ squeezes her hand.

"Emily, stay with me. You walked into the table. Did it hurt?" JJ asks. JJ starts to see sweat forming on the brunette.

"I don't know." Emily answers frowning.

"How did the table feel? Was it cold?" JJ tries again.

"I don't know." Emily says as she gets more scared by the second.

"Where did it hurt?" JJ tries again.

"I don't know." Emily whispers.

"You heard the table fall." JJ says. "What did it sound like?"

"I don't want to be here!" Emily all of a sudden screams, gripping onto JJ"s hand for dear life.

"Emily, it's okay stay with me." JJ begs the profiler.

"Help me please. JJ! JJ! God somebody help me." Emily screams in terror.

"Doc, what's happening?" JJ demands. "This isn't normal."

"Wake her up." Rose says urgently.

"Emily; Emily its JJ; wake up you're safe." JJ tries to coax Emily into waking up.

"He has a gun JJ. He's going to kill everyone. Please help me! DAMN IT!" Emily continues to yell.

"Emily, what hurts? Em?" JJ says, trying to figure out what her nightmare is about.

"My stomach. Ahh help me JJ!" Emily screams.

"Emily wake up. WAKE UP!" JJ orders.

"AHHHH!" Emily screams at the top of her lungs.

"EMILY! Rose, water now." JJ orders and Rose rushes to get a glass of water and comes back seconds later. JJ throws the water on Emily and Emily sits forward, panting. Sweat formed on her face and neck. She sits back down breathing deeply. "Rose what the hell happened?" JJ demands the doctor but Rose ignores her.

"Emily?" Rose asks quietly so not to startle the profiler.

"Yeah. A second." Emily sits there for a few moments getting her breathing under control. "Yeah?" Emily finally responds.

"What happened?" Rose asks Emily and Emily stares intently at the ceiling for a few moments. Neither Emily nor JJ register that their hands are intertwined still.

"In my dream?" Emily asks and Rose nods. "Someone had a gun to me and I was going to die. I knew that and yet he was torturing me somehow. It felt like my whole body was on fire. I felt JJ's hand on mine and it was the only cool part of my body. My hand. I didn't see her but I knew that it was her helping me." Emily says not even realizing that JJ is still in the room.

"Emily…" Rose tries but fails.

"Rose. Can I speak to Emily alone?" JJ asks quietly and Rose nods and walks out the door silently. Emily doesn't notice that Rose left nor it is JJ she is speaking too.

"I just. She is my anchor Rose. She is always there when you need her and will kick your ass when you're being an ass. I was such a jerk to her. I did the stupidest of things and all she wanted was to help me and I was being selfish and angry at her for no reason. She is just amazing and gorgeous and I'm in love with her but I can't tell her. Because she's not in love with me and I can't face losing our friendship."

"When did you fall in love with her?" JJ asks her, intrigued and also very happy that Emily is in love with her.

"When she stayed at my apartment." Emily answers dreamily.

"Emily?" JJ asks.

"Yeah Rose." Emily answers.

"I'm not Rose." JJ says simply.

"What?" Emily says not registering what JJ said.

"I'm not Rose." JJ says more forceful and that's when Emily shoots forward once again and looks JJ in the eye.

"Oh God." Emily says pulling her hand back and looks up horrified at JJ. "Please tell me I didn't just say that aloud." Emily begs but finds no conformation in JJ's eyes.

"Emily…" JJ tries but Emily jumps up.

"I did didn't I? Oh my JJ I'm so sorry." Emily says horrified.

"Emily…" JJ tries to get Emily to stop rambling but fails.

"JJ I never meant for you to know. I mean I know you're straight and all that I just mean." JJ gives up trying to stop the pacing, rambling, profiler and decides to stand up and push her against the wall and give a kiss. Emily immediately stops and her eyes go wide with shock before she closes them and takes advantage of the moment. Once the need for air become too much of a necessity, JJ pulled back and looks into Emily's confused but happy eyes, "I thought…you…I…what?"

"If you had stopped rambling so much earlier I wouldn't have had to go to such theatrics." JJ teases smiling.

"Where's Rose?" Emily asks still confused.

"She stepped out a while ago." Just then a knock is heard. "Speak of the devil. Come in." JJ answers and Rose walks in to see JJ up against Emily on the wall.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." JJ and Emily realize what position they're in and immediately separate as a dark red fill their cheeks. "Well now that we have that out of the way. Emily, JJ, have a seat."

"You know that last time someone said that to us, we had our asses handed to us on a silver platter." Emily snickers knowing this will be the last of the jokes for a while.

"Well I promise you, you aren't in any trouble." Rose smiles then she goes serious and her tone is sad. "Emily I unfortunately have some bad news for you." Emily and JJ grip hands with each other as the conversation turned from joking to deathly serious in a matter of seconds. "Emily I spoke with another colleague and I believe you to have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"PTSD? Are you serious?" Emily scoffs.

"I'm afraid so, Emily." Rose says seriously.

"But I wasn't in a traumatic experience." Emily argues weakly.

"Emily you were held hostage. I think that's a very traumatic experience." Rose argues back.

"Em, don't deny it. It'll only make things worse." JJ adds.

"So how can I get better?" Emily asks.

"Just talk with someone and concentrate on your breathing in a stressful situation that you feel could trigger an episode and most importantly, tell your team. They need to know. And not because they're your team but because they are your friends." Rose says but Emily doesn't seem convinced.

"I'll be with you every step of the way Emily." JJ assures her.

"Thanks JJ. I mean it." Emily says sincerely.

"Always Em." JJ smiles.

"Okay ladies before you start making out in my office, again, I think our time is up. Talk to your team Emily." Rose orders softly and Emily rolls her eyes.

"Yes ma'am." Emily mocks and both Rose and JJ glare at her.

"I'm serious Prentiss." Rose says and Emily sobers.

"Okay okay I will. Thank you Rose." Emily says honestly and Rose is content.

"Anytime." Rose answers back with a smile.

"Okay so Prentiss, I think we should go…" JJ trails off as they leave the clinic.

"JJ, if we are going to do this. We are going to do this right." Emily says stepping into the elevator.

"What? What does that mean?" JJ says as the door closes.

"Our relationship. If we are going to be in a relationship we are going to do this the right way." Emily responds back.

"How's that? JJ questions.

"You'll see." Emily says as the door opens smirking and leaving a dumbfounded blonde in her wake.

* * *

**"When it hurts to look back, and you're scared to look ahead, you can look beside you and your best friend will be there." Unknown**


End file.
